Dead Like Newport Living
by not-here-leave-a-message
Summary: As if dying at the hand, err, car of her ex wasn't enough, now she had to deal with killing people! Umm, well, taking their souls. Same dif., right? Happy New Year! Explanation as to the Sequel is UP. i know you all want to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**summary: Marissa. Is. Not. Dead...just, Undead.**

**rated M for now for language and (in later chapters) violent scenes of violent deaths. rating may change, though.**

**i don't own the characters you recognize or anything, or the plot line of Dead Like Me. they belong to their respectable owner. **

**--**

**Dead Like Newport Living**

Marissa Cooper sighed. His name was M.E. Borman. Now all that Marissa had to do was find Mr. or Mrs. Borman before they bought the bullet. She sighed and glanced down at her watch, trying to see the time through the flashing bulbs of paparazzi cameras and the powerful lights of news helicopters from above.

It wasn't like she wanted to be here. This was only her fifth soul and this one was going to be hard to find. He/she could be anywhere in the exclusive Oscars after-party. And if that weren't enough, Marissa didn't know what he looked like. Only his name, the address of his death, and an ETD.

The flashing bulbs did nothing for Marissa's headache. And once she reached the shelter of the dimly-lit hall relief flooded over her. That and the sight of full wine glasses being carried by handsome waiters in penguin suits. She grabbed one and looked at her watch again. She was early for her appointment. Sighing again, she went and tried to mingle, barely listening to the conversations and fading into her own little world, occasionally taking a sip of wine from her glass.

It wasn't like being undead was a bad thing. _I mean, it could be worse, _she thought to herself. She could actually be dead. At least, undead, she could still go places. And talk to people. Although there were probably people in heaven to talk to… but they were probably all old or something. Like her grandmother. Or (_shudder)_ Caleb. Marissa made a face at this and proceeded to pick up another wine glass.

It wasn't like her death was bad. Well, it was traumatic. But she hadn't felt anything. But it was weird, watching her body die as she stood not three feet away, desperately trying to get someone's attention. Finally, an EMT called out to her and pulled her away from the accident scene, talking rapidly about something. But Marissa could only feel numb and missed most of what he had been saying.

Marissa grabbed another wine glass and took it like a shot, pouring as much as she could into one mouthful before hastily swallowing. She was kind of surprised that none had gotten on her expensive dress. Well, okay, it was a rental. A rental she'd had to get using someone else's money. That's right, Marissa Cooper was broke. Marissa snorted as she grabbed another wine. You wouldn't have guessed that she was so poor from the way she glided through the party. But she was here on a mission and the dress would be back at the shop, tailored, fitted, and primped just in time for the morning rush.

The night after her accident and the days following had kind of gone by in a blur. She caught words like "dead", and "reaper", and several other death terms, but she didn't put them together into coherent sentences. It took her a few days, but she finally figured out what they were saying. She was dead, and she was undead. She was a grim reaper.

Marissa glared at her watch. Mr. or Mrs. Borman's Estimated Time of Death was at 10:56 pm. It was now 11:03 pm. Marissa sighed angrily. This was the fourth time this week in which the ETD had been incorrect. She grumbled angrily and went to go and ask a rather large group of people if they knew who the hell M.E. Borman was. She turned to them just in time to see the chandelier fall from the ceiling and shatter.

"Oh, shit," Marissa hissed, and went over to pick up M.E. Borman.

--

**...more later?? review, then. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, so here's the second chapter. i hope ya like it. and i'll post more if any one really cares to drop another review (and thanx to the one person who reviewed...you know who you are!)**

Chapt. 2.

Marissa plopped down in the booth, next to Byron. Her expensive rental dress was soaked from the pouring rain that had started up about an hour after Michael Elliott Borman had been impaled by the falling decorations. Marissa sighed and ran her fingers through her wet hair. Or, rather, tried to.

"How'd it go, then?" Byron asked, glancing up from the food he'd been shoveling down his throat. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"ETD was off," she muttered finally, pulling off her stilettos and slumping back in the booth.

"Humph" he said through a mouthful, and Marissa smiled tiredly and slid her fingers through his dry hair. He smiled.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, giving Marissa a look. She gave him a wary smile.

"I kind of didn't get to him until after he died," she whispered, stealing one of Byron's fries. He grinned.

"Sweet! What kind of accident was it, then?" Marissa rolled her eyes, angry but not. She couldn't quite place her mood at the moment. She had been mad when she walked through the diner's door, but it was kind of hard to be mad around Byron. He always had something to smile or smirk about. Sometimes it was contagious. Today was just one of those days. Byron raised his eyebrows when she didn't answer right away.

"Murder?" he asked incredulously. Marissa smirked. Byron had a thing about murder, though she wasn't quite sure why. Nor was she sure that she even wanted to know why.

"No, it was an accident. One of those huge chandeliers fell," she waved her hand as she said this, trying to make it sound like no big deal. It was, of course. To Marissa, anyway. As a brand-spanking-new reaper, deaths were still a shock to her. After nearly every one she'd find herself sad, crying sometimes. Other times she became angry and aggressive, usually with alcohol involved.

"Fucking sick!" Byron erupted, grinning like an idiot. "So did the impact kill him or what?"

"Kill who?" a dark haired woman asked, sitting down opposite them and laying her elbows on the table. Marissa pulled out her index card as an excuse to not look at neither Byron nor Wanda, the woman asking who died. She pretended to read the name, even though she already knew it.

"M.E. Borman," Marissa muttered, avoiding their eyes. She knew that if she looked, she would cry. She was tired, she had something in her eye, all excuses would be useless to her, because they knew what was wrong. It wasn't like she even knew Michael, but just knowing that he left people behind, that he even had to die in the first place, pissed her off or made her extremely emotional. The other reapers all claimed that she'd get over it, that the first few souls are extremely hard, but eventually, she'd get used to it. But a part of Marissa didn't want to get over it. If she got over it, who would remember those people? No one! Sniffling lightly, Marissa folded Michael Elliott's index card and slid it into her purse.

"So did the impact kill him or what?" Byron asked again, somewhat impatiently. Wanda gave Marissa a curious look.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," Wanda assured, giving Marissa what she supposed was a supportive smile. Marissa sighed.

"No, how am I going to get over it if I don't talk about it, right?" Marissa pleaded more than asked, trying not to look desperate and hoping that someone would just smile and reassure her. Wanda shrugged and Byron waited, mid-chew, for the story to be spilt.

"No, the impact didn't kill him. There was one of those huge gold spikes at the bottom?" Marissa said, not sure how to describe it, "Anyway, it speared him through the heart."

"Nice!" Byron pumped his fists in the air, food flying from his mouth as he said that short word. Marissa cringed and Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You did pop the soul out first, right?" Wanda asked, turning to Marissa. Marissa blushed.

"Well, uh, um, what I mean is…" she stuttered, "No?" Wanda shook her head.

"Poor guy," she muttered, before flagging down a passing waitress. Normally, it was common courtesy to "pop" the soul out before the body died, so that 1.) The soul/body could leave with a little dignity and 2.) So that the soul didn't look like its body when it ascended to where ever it went. Reapers never really got to know where exactly that was. Marissa liked to believe that it was heaven.

The three of them sat it silence, and Marissa looked out across the diner, out a window and at the rain. It was coming down heavier now but Marissa kind of wished she was out there. At least no one would know if she was crying.

"Where are the others?" Wanda finally asked, playing lazily with her fork. Byron shrugged and polished off his last fry. He stared into the empty plate like he was expecting more to magically reappear. When it didn't he slumped in the booth and muttered something about flagging down another waitress. Marissa sighed. There were usually five of them, five reapers total, sitting in that booth at the exact same diner, chatting over breakfast or lunch or dinner. Sometimes there were seven, or nine, but usually, there were just the five. Wanda, Byron, Raleigh, Colton, and now, Marissa. Colton was the "head" reaper. He got the list of who was to die and who was going to take their soul. The others just got their index cards and left.

"They're probably not coming," Byron said, licking his fingers. "It is kind of late, you know."

"Then why are you here?" Wanda asked him. It was true, if anyone was going to miss a meeting, it would be Byron. Byron looked taken aback.

"I was hungry!" he stated plainly. Wanda raised her eyebrow at Marissa.

"And why are you here?"

"Because it's raining and I'm homeless?" Marissa gathered, ticking off the reasons on her fingers. It was true, at least. She didn't have a home. She'd been couch surfing with whoever would take her. Since she'd spotted Byron, she probably would have asked him. But Wanda's place was much bigger and didn't smell like cigarettes and stale booze.

"You could sleep on the street, you know," Byron suggested jokingly, chuckling to himself.

"In L.A? Are you crazy?" Wanda snapped at him. Byron shut up and murmured something about taking it easy and that it was only a joke.

"So…let me get this straight," Wanda added, rubbing her temples, "There's no meeting tonight?" Byron looked thoughtful.

"Nope, guess not."

"So I got out of bed for nothing,"

"Yup, that's about the gist of it," Byron mused, as Wanda shot him a glare.

"Fine then, I'm going home," She got up and grabbed her things. "Coming with me, Marissa?" Marissa tried not to look shocked.

"Seriously?" she asked, "I mean, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh, nonsense Marissa, you make yourself so scarce I'd think you were a ghost instead of a reaper."

Byron chuckled at that and Marissa cracked a fake grin. It wasn't like she would be moving in tons of things. All she really had at that moment were the clothes she died in, the rental dress which was totally ruined from the rain, her purse, and herself. Making herself scarce wasn't exactly hard when she had nothing to make her otherwise.

"Yeah, okay," Marissa agreed, nodding her head. She did need a place to stay. As she got up to follow Wanda out the door, Byron grabbed her arm. She spun around, tired and slightly angry.

"What?" she snipped. Byron rolled his eyes and grinned, before handing Marissa a cup of coffee that she hadn't noticed before.

"It'll help, Marissa," he said sincerely, still holding the cup. Marissa glanced out the door just in time to see Wanda turn the corner. She sighed loudly, took a sip of the relaxingly warm liquid, and then promptly put it down on the table and strode out of the diner before Byron could stop her and make her drink the whole thing.

But it was already too late. Wanda was no where in sight, Marissa's phone was dead and Byron was not an option. So Marissa contemplated her options. She could walk to Wanda's place. She knew how to get there from the diner, she was already soaked and it wasn't too far away. And the neighborhood wasn't a bad one, though it didn't exactly have a reputation for being a good one, either. Finally, Marissa sighed. She knew that she should just go back and talk to Byron until he could walk with her. But she didn't. She was already dead anyway, what did she have to lose?

Sighing, Marissa started walking to Wanda's, wishing that her drenched dress had pockets so that she could figure out what to do with her hands. They felt strange, almost like they weren't hers. Well, they kind of weren't. To Marissa and the other reapers, she looked the same, but to the living, she looked different. And she felt different knowing that.

Marissa walked with her head bowed. It had been a rough day. Hell, it had been a rough week. It felt like it had been a year since her death, not a whole fucking week. Marissa scowled at the pavement just as she ran into someone.

Both girls fell with an "oomph", and Marissa quickly jumped up from the soaking pavement.

"Oh my god I'm so sor-" Marissa looked at the other girl's face as she stood up, and her breath caught in her throat.

"Alex?"

--

**dundundun! okay, so i'll continue but i need at least another review, sorry if that sounds greedy but it seems quite reasonable to me. shrugs  
thanx for readin' and i hope you liked it. (though i won't know for sure unless...well, you know) **

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

hey, sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. but here's the third chapter, for those who are reading this.

**disclaimer:** okay, in case you guys don't know, all rights go to the Dead Like Me creators and the O.C. peoples. i don't own anyone except the people who die. those are mine.  
**author:** me. and despite what my penname says, i am here.  
**feedback:** is most appreciated. thanx to you two who've already reviewed, it's what's keeping this story going.  
**rating:** T, if that's possible. mostly because of the violent deaths and language. oh yes, there is language.

so, with that said, enjoy:

--

Chapt. 3

Marissa swallowed, her eyes wide. Of all the people in L.A, she had to run into Alex. Hundreds of thoughts and questions swam through her head, making her dizzy, as Alex just straightened and gave Marissa a quizzical look.

"Do I know you?" Alex asked, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"It's me, Mar-" Marissa paused. Oh this was so not fucking fair. "Um…" she faltered. Alex crossed her arms.

"Look, whatever, sorry about running into you," Alex said quickly, before walking past Marissa and disappearing into the rain.

Marissa wanted to cry. She never thought that, when she saw Alex again, it'd be this brief. Or this painful. Maybe she was just stressed. Maybe being dead was taking way too much out of her. Marissa closed her eyes and tried to compose herself, before wrapping her arms around her stomach and starting off to Wanda's again.

--

"Geez, Marissa, one minute I think you're behind me and the next you're inside talking to Byron and now you're here," Wanda said, raising her eyebrow critically as a soaking wet Marissa stood outside her penthouse apartment door. Marissa shivered and shrugged.

"You didn't walk here all by yourself, did you?" Wanda inquired, stepping aside to let Marissa in. Still a little too cold to answer properly, Marissa just nodded and headed straight for the bathroom, pulling her somewhat dry clothes from her purse and already attempting to rid herself of the totaled dress. Wanda followed closely behind, and Marissa knew she was ready to berate Byron up and down for not walking Marissa at least half way, but noticed Marissa's clothes, or rather, lack there of.

"You need to go shopping and get some new clothes," Wanda stated, grabbing Marissa's purse from Marissa's hand before she closed the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I was planning on stopping by the mall tomorrow," came Marissa's voice, sarcastic and cynical but muffled from the closed door and presumably a stuck dress. "See if I can buy the latest by Dolce and Gabbana, and then I might get a brand new Fendi!"

Wanda chuckled.

"Fair enough, but you do need a new wardrobe, Marissa. Let's face it, if the whole ensemble can fit in your clutch, something's missing." She said, filing through her mail. Well, the deceased tenant's mail. And a little bit of hers that she'd retrieved earlier from her P.O box.

"Yeah, okay." Marissa sighed out, opening the bathroom door, all changed into her only other outfit. "But I was thinking of heading to Newport or something. Maybe I can sneak into my trailer and steal some of my old clothes back," Marissa attempted to try and run her fingers through her hair but realized that it wasn't going to work half way through.

"Ah, not a good idea," Wanda said, leaning against the back of her couch and looking tiredly at Marissa.

"And why not?" Marissa asked, folding her arms uncomfortably, realizing that she was being scrutinized. But that was only fair. She'd only known Wanda for what, five days? Seven tops? Wanda had a right to try and gage the mental stability of someone she was taking in for possibly more than a night.

"Well," Wanda started, getting up and roaming into her kitchen, "First of all, you just died, what, five days ago?"

"Seven," Marissa corrected, more to herself than for Wanda's benefit. Wanda nodded, prying open the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of vodka and some orange juice. She then set them down on the island in the middle of the kitchen, before propping her elbows on it as well.

"Second, what would you do? Just take a whole mess of clothes and leave a note that says, 'thanks for the clothes'? You're mom or whoever you lived with would flip. Not to mention people would probably notice this sketchy girl entering a trailer that's not hers."

Marissa sighed, completely frustrated. These were good points and all, but she needed clothes, and soon. Washing the same outfit everyday just so she could wear it and owe Byron nearly eighteen dollars in quarters wasn't going to work out much longer.

"But I could get some money, also. My mom always kept some lying around, you just need to know where to look." Marissa tried to defend her decision. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, or the land-lord or whatever they are called at trailer parks could notice a suspicious persons and call the cops. You'd be arrested, Marissa! And I'd love to see you pay bail for that."

"Oh, how much could it be, twenty dollars?" Marissa huffed, angry at Wanda for being right and angry at herself for admitting that Wanda was right. "'Persons'?" she added as an afterthought, drawing her eyebrows together.

"Yeah, twenty dollars that you don't happen to have. And yes, persons. The law is weird like that," Wanda waved her hand dismissively.

"But the most important reason that you should wait? You'll probably run into someone you know," Marissa opened her mouth to argue but Wanda shushed her by holding up one of her hands, "You know I'm right, Marissa. Newport's kind of a tight community. And are you ready to deal with one of your good friends walking right by you on the board walk?" Wanda eyed Marissa curiously. Marissa's protest died in her throat as she thought of her encounter with Alex. Should she tell Wanda about that? Marissa decided against it and instead gave Wanda a fleeting look that admitted that perhaps Wanda could be right. Wanda smirked.

"Plus, Newport's like, what? An hour and a half away _by car_? How did you intend to get there? Or back, for that matter?"

Marissa sighed. She had definitely lost that battle. Defeated, Marissa muttered a quick goodnight to Wanda, before grabbing the glass of vodka and orange juice that Wanda had just made for herself, and downing it. She put the empty glass back and walked out, not glancing back at a slightly impressed Wanda.

--

Marissa couldn't sleep. Again. She stared at the ceiling from her spot on the couch. She wanted to turn the television on, but she knew nothing would be on at this hour. At least, nothing good. She changed positions and listened to a siren somewhere out in the distance. Somewhere out there, on the streets, was a reaper trying to find the dead man before the authorities managed to. Hopefully the man wasn't dead yet, but it was a slim chance. Usually by the time the cops had been called, the deed was already done and the soul needed out. Marissa rolled over and stared out the window. Well, at the curtains blocking the window.

It had stopped raining an hour ago. Marissa sighed. Had it been raining at her funeral? Was it sunny? What did everyone wear? Where the hell was she buried, anyway? And what if she didn't want to be buried? What if she'd wanted to be cremated? _Well then go and set yourself on fire, Coop, _Marissa thought to herself, before pulling the pillow out from under her head and throwing it down over her face with such force that Marissa wouldn't have been surprised if she's bruised the bridge of her nose. Not that it mattered. She'd heal fast enough. One benefit of being undead: hangovers were a thing of the past.

Comforted by this little victorious consolation, Marissa switched positions again, before picking herself up and walking to sliding glass door on the other side of the room. As quietly as she could, Marissa opened the door and walked out onto a small balcony. There were two chairs and a small coffee table. Working quickly, Marissa moved them around so that she had enough room to lie down. She threw her pillow down and settled on the cold concrete floor of the balcony, listening to the silence of the early morning and feeling the cold seep through her clothes, silently hoping that hypothermia would set itself in soon.

And that was how Wanda found her in the morning, frozen but content.

--

**aha, now we start a new day. love it, hate it? at least one review required for next chapter. and let's face it, that's not asking a lot, oui?**


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys, chapter 4 as promised. it's a bit shorter than the others, sorry bout that. but it was either cut it off then or have a ten page chapter, which doesn't really work in this fic.

**a/n:** if you've never seen Dead Like Me (which is where the whole "reaper" thing comes from,), and you have questions on this fic that i've somehow managed to miss, please drop me a line so i can explain or fix the story.

**disclaimer:** so not mine. neither Dead Like Me nor The O.C. never will be mine, no copyright infringement intended.  
**rating:** T, still. mostly language, violent/disturbing deaths. not quite M.  
**author:** that's me.  
**feedback:** AH! yes please. it makes me happy, and i LOVE all of you people who have reviewed already. i'm serious. OO

--

Chapt. 4

"You could get a job," Byron suggested to Marissa, shoveling an almost whole waffle into his mouth. Marissa grimaced as syrup came spilling from his mouth, and Raleigh laughed loudly. It actually sounded more like a bark.

"Well, duh, but it takes time to get a job," Wanda put in, as she noticed Marissa looking rather sick. The poor girl was stuck sitting right in between Byron and Raleigh. The Pig and the Kid…and Marissa. Wanda was standing and leaning on the table, while Colton filled out their index cards. He noticed Wanda glancing over his shoulder, and gave her a polite smile.

"But it's the best way to earn money," he turned to Marissa, "and, no offense, Marissa, but you kind of need money."

"Hey, now, I don't mind providing for a homeless Marissa," Wanda interjected, shoving Colton gently. He smiled and nodded knowingly.

"For now you don't mind," he shot at her, wiggling his finger menacingly before handing each reaper their cards. Marissa took hers without a word and tried to get out of the booth, only to be blocked by Byron, who was still sitting.

"Amphf quat doof foo fink wooat id?" he asked, his mouth still full of half-chewed waffle as he pointed to his card. Colton gave him a look as more than syrup dribbled from his mouth, and Marissa looked away, disgusted. Raleigh busted his gut as he erupted into laughter.

"Beg your pardon?" Wanda asked, completely uninterested in the situation. Byron swallowed.

"I said: 'And what do you think that is?'" he motioned to his index card, which, they all realized, was sitting in a huge glob of buttery maple syrup. Colton decided to play dumb.

"An index card?" he asked innocently. Byron glared at him huffily.

"No shit. I mean, why'd you put it in the syrup?"

"Well, it's not my fault, I certainly didn't put the syrup there," Colton said, eyeing Byron's dripping chin. Byron went slack-jawed, before composing himself and then opening his mouth with another come back.

"Oh my god I do not have time for this!" Marissa erupted. Without a second thought, she pushed Byron, hard, and he quickly stumbled out of the booth.

"Geez, Riss, you don't need t-"

"Don't call me that!" Marissa snapped, before grabbing her purse and leaving the diner. It was a different one than the one they had been in last night…well, earlier that morning. But it kind of reminded her of the Crab Shack, and thinking of that made her feel homesick, which, consequentially, was one feeling she'd never thought she'd have, considering what "home" had always used to insinuate.

Marissa walked out onto the street, bored and tired, but having a job to do. She glanced at her watch and then at her index card. R.K. Scholls was scheduled to die at 10:36 am, and it was 10:02. The place was at one of the smaller malls. It was close by, and, sighing heavily because this was L.A and no matter how small the item, it would cost a fortune, Marissa headed to the mall.

It was a fairly new place, with a huge fountain centerpiece that reached two floors high, and music blaring from every clothing store. It still had that "new mall" smell and the floors were incredibly shiny and waxed. Marissa felt extremely out of place as she walked in. But she was Marissa Cooper! Glancing at herself in one of the glass showcases, Marissa sighed. _No, I am not Marissa Cooper, not any more. _She thought more to her reflection than to herself. Sure, she was still the same height, somewhat the same body (although she was pretty sure she went up a cup size), same hair (but a shade or two lighter), a deep tan…but she was also very different. The eyes gazing back at her were a deep blue, with heavy lashes that didn't require mascara and a squarer facial build. She was still pretty, no doubt. But Marissa definitely wanted her old body back. She sighed as she walked away. She had a little under a half hour to kill before someone in the mall would get killed. Or something.

After wandering for what felt like hours and feeling poorer than ever, Marissa knew that she needed to find R.K. Scholls, who, according to her index card, would be meeting his or her doom out in front of a store known as "Shark Bates". Marissa consulted a map and then walked to her destination with about forty seconds to spare. Glancing around quickly, she grabbed some random woman from the people walking by her.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to be Ms. Scholls?" she asked the woman casually, as though she had heard of Ms. Scholls before.

"Why, yes, that's me," the woman said, looking surprised that this strange girl knew who she was. Marissa grinned. Sometimes fate threw her a bone. But now Marissa needed an excuse for having pulled this woman aside.

"I was told to look for a Ms. Scholls to take one of our grand opening polls?" Marissa said to the woman finally, pulling something out of her ass. When R.K Scholls looked at Marissa, completely confused, Marissa faltered.

"Um, yes, we sent you a letter, Ms. Scholls?" Marissa consulted her index card, "Ronnie…Katherine Scholls, correct?" Marissa questioned, using the first names she could think of. Ms. Scholls smiled offhandedly.

"Sorry, hon, that's not me. The initials are correct, though," Ms. Scholls said, giving Marissa a small smile. Marissa smiled back charmingly.

"I'm terribly sorry for the mix-up, ma'am." She said apologetically, shaking the woman's hand and taking her soul before turning to go. Marissa glanced at her watch. What the fuck? It was 10:36 on the dot and nothing was happening. Slightly disgusted with the un-prompt-ness of death, Marissa started to stalk away.

"Oh shit, look out!" someone shouted from inside Shark Bates. Marissa turned her head just in time to see a yellow surf board rocket through the open door of the surf shop and imbed its nose into R.K. Scholl's head. She stumbled from the impact and hit the railing, the combined inertia and sheer force sending her over and falling onto the linoleum floor a whole story below. People gasped and ran, some screamed, but Marissa only saw the dark-haired girl who had yelled the "oh shit" still muttering it, pick up the phone to call an ambulance. Marissa recognized her from somewhere…

Jodie. Marissa's eyes widened. Where there was a Jodie, was there perhaps an Alex? Did Jodie and Alex even hang out anymore? And why did Marissa care, anyway?

"Um, what happened?" a small voice asked from behind her. Marissa jumped, slightly surprised.

"Well…" Marissa said, turning to look at Ms. Scholls, "You're dead." She finished, lamely and bluntly, not much wanting to explain about what had just happened.

--

**so, what do you think? love it, hate it? can't understand a word i'm trying to say? the same ransom stands for the release of the next chapter. at least one review.**


	5. Chapter 5

okay you lot, here's chapter 5. sorry if you felt like it took forever, but it's here now, so celebrate! (and it's longer than the last chappy! :claps:)

**title:** Dead Like Newport Living  
**shows:** Dead Like Me, The O.C  
**disclaimer:** not mine, never will be, yay. :sigh:  
**rating:** T+  
**why it's rated that way:** cause it's violent and vile and you know you love it. ;)  
**feedback:** ah, the currency. i recieved my ransom for this chapter (and then some), which makes me very happy that i got the reviews but kind of sad that i had to hold the poor chapter hostage for it. :(  
...so, yes, feedback please. :)

**a/n:** okay, obviously this job thing doesn't happen in real life. i tried to make it as realistic as possible, but it's fiction so...whatever. :P

--

Chapt. 5

"I'm…what?" the woman asked, confused.

"You're dead. D-E-A-D." Marissa stated shortly, wanting to leave now. She glanced at the spirit. "There should be a light somewhere. Go to it. I have to go…do something," Marissa ended lamely, before walking away with a saunter that she hoped looked, well, dutiful, or something.

Not quite sure where to go, Marissa just trudged until she entered a store called Boutíque. She sighed as she looked out across the way and still saw a very confused spirit glancing around the place as people panicked or just slightly interested in what must be a bloody mess the floor below.

"Are you here for an application?" Marissa jumped for the second time that day. She spun around to see a petite blonde in what must have been a Boutíque standard-issue uniform. The girl smiled warmly at Marissa and Marissa smiled back, slightly confused.

"Uh, huh hm?" Marissa finally managed to get out, still a bit off-guard. The girl smiled. She couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"You're Rochelle, aren't you?" the girl asked again, but it wasn't a question, more like a statement. Without waiting for an answer, the girl kept going. "Good, well, here's your application," she paused, "but you don't need to fill it in cause you're the only person who took the initiative to call before coming for your application, which Maria was impressed with, by the way. You're the only one who actually did what the ad asked you to do. How old are you anyway? Oh, you know what, you should fill out the application, but just fill it out here 'cause it'll be a lot easier than us calling you on your cell and saying you've got the job and then you'd have to trek all the way back up here and that'd be kind of annoying…"

Marissa shook her head. It was spinning like crazy. Finally, she blinked.

"Uh, my cell's dead," she managed finally. She hadn't even realized that she had actually been filling in the application until when she said that. Glancing down, Marissa realized that luckily, she'd been smart enough to leave the name space blank.

"Um," Marissa glanced at the girl's nametag, "Cloudy?" _What kind of a name is Cloudy?_

"Yes, Rochelle?" Cloudy answered. Marissa let herself grin her lopsided grin.

"Never mind," Marissa said, writing "Rochelle" in the first name area. Crap, what was the rest of her name?

"Um, actually, I didn't tell you the rest of the name when we spoke on the phone, did I?" Cloudy shot Marissa a quizzical look, and Marissa realized how stupid that sounded. "Umm, it kinda slipped my mind," Marissa said, trying to pretend to look ditzy. This got a laugh out of Cloudy.

"No, we go by a first name policy until the interested applicant is hired for service at any of our thirteen thousand locations," Cloudy recited, Marissa guessed, directly from the rule book. Marissa nodded in relief. What went good with Rochelle, anyway? Marissa dug into her purse when she hoped Cloudy wasn't looking and pulled out two random index cards. R.K. Scholls and M.E. Borman. Okay, K, something that started with a K and went good with the name Rochelle. Marissa contemplated. Kaitlin? Ugh, no. Kathleen? Yeah, that would have to do. Marissa quickly jotted it down as her middle name. And then came the last name. Scholls or Borman? Marissa quickly wrote Borman, before scribbling her new name on the back of Borman's index card.

Marissa handed the application over just as a woman came into the store from, Marissa assumed, the accident scene. The woman had an "all business" look about her and a serious expression as she waltzed into, presumably her, store.

"This Rochelle?" the woman asked Cloudy, who simply nodded and forked over the application to the woman's outstretched hand. The woman glanced at the application and then at Marissa, looking stern but thoughtful.

"When can you start?" she asked finally. Marissa couldn't help but be slightly taken aback.

"Um…" she looked briefly out at the few bystanders and stragglers who hadn't been shoed away by Mall Security, and then spotted the soul that she was supposed to be watching over until she crossed over. Marissa sighed.

"Probably in a couple of hours?" Marissa answered quickly, realizing that the woman probably didn't want to be kept waiting. The lady nodded curtly.

"Your shift starts at twelve noon. Don't be late." She stretched out her hand, and Marissa quickly shook it. "I'm Maria, by the way. Your supervisor, which also makes me your boss. I like promptness and as long as you are not late nor do you insult or make our customers feel uncomfortable or less than human, than you will have this job until you choose to find a different one. If you are ever late without a damn good reason, you are fired on the spot." Maria said sternly, before turning on her heels and striding through an unmarked door. Marissa was slightly stunned by the forward-ness of her new boss, and definitely a little bit intimidated. _What? Intimidated? You're dead, for Christ's sakes! _Marissa thought to herself as she exited the store, her head still spinning a bit.

She strode back over to the soul of R.K Scholls. Ms. Scholls looked at her, confused.

"There's no light," she said finally, and Marissa sighed. Maybe she should quit while she was ahead.

--

"This is your uniform," Maria stated, handing Marissa the folded clothes. Marissa accepted them and then followed Maria as she briskly walked to another steel shelf, pulling down a plastic bin. She popped the top off and reached inside, before pulling out a big square pin. "And this, is your name tag." She handed it to Marissa, who accepted it quickly.

"You may decorate your name tag, as long as it is not anything obscene. You also need to make sure that your name is clearly seen," Maria continued listing rules, before pulling a thick binder from another shelf. She plopped it precariously on top of Marissa's uniform, and Marissa almost dropped it. "Those are the rules. You are to follow them at all time," Maria paused as she noticed Marissa struggling with the large binder, obviously not quite listening anymore.

"Rochelle?" Maria inclined, softening her tone just a tad. Marissa looked up, looking bewildered and caught in the act of trying to compose herself.

"Um, yeah?" she asked, fumbling with her uniform now.

"I may act it, but I'm not a bitch," Maria stated. Marissa widened her eyes in surprise. That hadn't been what she was thinking…well, exactly. "Just be sure to stay on my good side." Maria finished, tilting her chin down and looking seriously right into Marissa's eyes. Marissa tried not to squirm under the intense glare, for fear of fumbling with the huge rule book again.

Finally, Marissa nodded. Maria nodded back and then continued.

"You'll be by yourself today. I know it's your first day, so I'll be helping you get acquainted with the policies and equipment, but Cloudy won't be here, I gave her the rest of the day off, seeing as it will most likely be a slow day and I have no use for two employees on a slow day" Maria said sternly, leaving no room for the protests that Marissa wasn't even going to use. She didn't feel like opposing her boss and then getting fired on her first day, thank you very much. Instead she nodded and followed Maria out to the store, but Maria stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Maria half asked, half snapped. Marissa looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Um, going to work?" she finally managed. Maria eyed her before saying,

"Not without your uniform on." And with that, turned on her heels and walking out, letting the door slam behind her, in Marissa's face.

'_Not a bitch' my ass_, Marissa thought to herself as she turned and glanced around the rather large storage room. There were clothes hanging on rolling racks, needing to be tagged and hanged outside in the store. There were the stainless steel shelves, spaced evenly apart and backed onto the concrete walls. It was dimly lit but one could still everything fairly well, which meant that Marissa probably didn't want to change right in the middle of the room. Unless she desperately needed the thrill of the possibility of being caught in only her undies by some random person who just happened to open the storage room door, she would need to find a dark corner or something to change in. Finally, Marissa decided to screw it and began to undress, tossing the rule book aside. She knew that she'd forget it was there, but it wasn't like she was going to read it anyway.

As she changed, she let her mind wander. R.K had finally found the light, but she had fine timing. Not two minutes before Marissa was supposed to report back to Boutíque, and R.K finally found the light. Marissa had had to run up the escalator and sprint to Boutíque, making it right as Maria's clock struck noon. It was the furthest she'd run in a while.

Sighing, Marissa situated her nametag, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, set her purse and her street clothes on one of the lower steel shelves, and smoothed out her uniform, ready to become Rochelle…whoever that was. Defeated, Marissa pushed the door open and walked into Boutíque.

Maria showed her the ropes. How to use the cash register, how to de-magnetize the antitheft tags, how to attach the antitheft tags, where things went and how to handle unhappy customers, and just about anything else one could think of. Marissa paid close attention when Maria started asking her random questions, being sure to answer correctly, even if she did bull shit her way out of the first half of the test.

--

**okay people! i think i'm gonna up the ransom to TWO whole reviews (i know, i'm greety, aren't i?). if you guys honestly can't manage to scrape up that many, then i shall be mighty depressed (but i'll probably end up posting the next chapter anyway). but i can't really do anything about it so i'll just wait and see, huh? :sighs again:**


	6. Chapter 6

aha, so, the ransom was met and here is the next chappy. yay! :)

**title:** Dead Like Newport Living  
**author:** that'd be me, yes it would.  
**feedback:** yesh! i've already said that all six chappys, so i guess if you're gonna review you probably have already. thanx to Shaneaholic and Tweevil16 for the reviews!  
**rating:** ugh, still T(+)

**a/n:** okay, so this chapter's kinda slow, but there's malex interaction, so, yea. .

--

Chapt. 6

"Can I have twenty bucks?" Marissa asked no one in particular, interrupting a silence that was only broken by the occasional animalistic grunt from Byron as he ate his cheeseburger.

"Why don't you just get a job?" Raleigh asked, for once not egging Byron on, but instead looking like he was going to be sick.

"Rough day?" Colton asked Raleigh as he clutched his stomach and groaned.

"Ugh, I have never seen so many guts before," Raleigh answered, paling at the memory but not explaining further. Marissa cleared her throat.

"I do have a job," she told Raleigh. Byron eyed her.

"Then why do you need twenty bucks?"

"Because I don't get my paycheck until Friday, retard." Marissa snapped at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Who shoved a stick up your ass?" he asked casually as he grabbed a fistful of fries. Raleigh made a sick noise and quickly excused himself, rushing towards the bathrooms. Wanda smiled at Marissa.

"You got a job?" she inquired. Marissa nodded, though she was glaring at Byron.

"Good for you, Marissa." Colton congratulated, shooting her a smile. Marissa smiled back. She kind of liked Colton. He reminded Marissa of her father, and Colton was only a few years younger than Jimmy Cooper. He did look quite a bit different, though. For one, he was taller than Jimmy, by a good head or two. Colton's hair was black and not thinning, with a gentle touch of grey, and his eyes were a kind hazel color, twinkling in the lights of the diner.

"So where do you work?" Wanda asked, placing her elbows on the table and propping her head in her hands.

"Uh, at that new mall, it's a store called Boutíque," she answered, slowly scooting away from Byron as he grabbed his milk glass and started chugging down its contents.

"Oh, I love Boutíque! I used to shop there when it first started out, did you know that?" Wanda questioned, turning her gaze to Colton. He gave a small smile.

"You've only told me six times," he muttered. Marissa smiled at the interaction between the two. And then something hit her.

"Whoa, when it first started out?" Marissa cried out incredulously. Wanda smirked and nodded.

"But that was like…early 1930's!" Marissa said, surprised that she remembered that little fact.

"Yes, and I was 21 and living life to it's fullest." Wanda winked at Marissa. "Course I died at 25, so I guess 'fullest' isn't quite the word to say…" Wanda trailed off, "Anyway, I've been shopping there ever since! Although I haven't been in a while…"

"So that makes you, like, their most valued customer?" Byron asked, finished with his food. Wanda grinned.

"I guess it does, and with Marissa working there, I get a discount!" Wanda clapped before leaning on Colton, who rolled his eyes. Marissa sighed and glanced at her watch. She had work in an hour. She was pulling double overtime, at least for today. This shift would be her testing trial, where she'd be holding down the fort, with Maria in her office in case Marissa needed back-up. It was a short shift, three hours tops, but Maria figured Marissa could use the practice.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I need to get going." Marissa said, standing up. Byron raised an eyebrow.

"Going where?" he asked skeptically. Marissa shot him a look.

"Work," she stated, before leaving the diner.

It was actually cold outside. Well, for L.A, it was cold outside. People strolled down the sidewalk past Marissa and to where ever they had to be. She had never felt so alone in her life. Well, afterlife.

--

Marissa was early. She knew that she was early. She had fifteen minutes to kill before her second shift started. She snuck into the storage room, changed, and walked back out in less than a minute, but Maria was no where to be found. So Marissa stood behind the counter, waiting and watching the living people walking by the store, some glancing in but most just walking by and chatting. She sighed. The thought that she used to be that carefree and alive sort of depressed her. Yes, technically, she was still alive. She had a pulse and bodily functions. But she couldn't die again, either. And she felt like something was missing, something…

"You're early!" someone barked from the entrance. Marissa started and then acknowledged Maria, smiling stupidly at having at least managed to stay on Maria's good side. Maria smiled back.

"If you need me, I'll be in my office," Maria motioned towards the door before disappearing into the room beyond it.

And so Marissa stood dutifully behind the counter, helping the few customers who came in. Only two actually bought something, and Marissa was left to her thoughts when no one was there. That and the clothes.

Marissa loved the clothes. Boutíque carried only casually formal clothing, ranging from the expensive, special-order dresses to simple yet elegant pin-stripe pants. It was mostly a women's store, but there was a branch, appropriately labeled "Men's Boutíque" that did the same style of clothes, only for men, obviously.

She loved the simple yet elegant blouses the best, perhaps, although she would probably only wear them once or twice. She ran her fingers over the materials and refolded the shirts, even though they didn't really need to be refolded. And, once she tired of folding and refolding and sorting and resorting, she went into the storage room, grabbed the rule binder she'd tossed earlier, and brought that out with her to read. Who knew that three hours could go by so slow?

At fifteen minutes to closing, one last customer rolled in. When Marissa looked up, the girl was facing away, looking at some of the clothes she'd refolded not an hour ago. The girl picked one up, before putting it back. Great, one more thing for Marissa to do, refold one shirt. Marissa eyed the new customer.

She was wearing a black zip-up hoodie that was unzipped with a tattered band logo on the back, and a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, her hands now resting in her back pockets. The hem of a bright blue shirt could be seen peeking out from underneath the sweatshirt, and converse shoes with so much graffiti on them that Marissa couldn't even see the white parts anymore. Marissa eyed the girl warily, before coming to the girl's blonde hair, a tell-tale purple streak peaking out as Alex pushed her hair behind her ear.

Marissa almost fell over. First of all, what the _hell_ was Alex doing there? Marissa had tried time after time to get Alex to come into one of these stores when they were dating, and had no such luck. Well, actually, once, but Alex had needed to be bribed with a special reward. So why was she here now?

"Can I help you?" Marissa asked, once she'd found her voice. Alex started and spun around, and Marissa gave her a nervous smile.

"Well, I…" Alex stuttered, before getting herself under control, placing a hand over her heart. _Oh yeah, Alex doesn't like to be taken by surprise_, Marissa remembered. She giggled internally but only barely cracked a smile at Alex.

"Were you standing there the whole time?" Alex finally asked, her bright blue eyes piercing into Marissa's. Marissa looked away and nodded, gesturing to behind the counter. She could now see that the bright blue shirt was a graphic tee, and Marissa quickly glanced at it. "PHUCK YOU" _Typical Alex_, Marissa mused.

The two stood there silently, in an awkward position. Finally, Marissa cleared her throat.

"Uh, can I help you?" She asked again. Alex shook her head and blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Um, actually, yeah, you can," she paused, "Oh god. Um, I need," she gestured around the store, "something, uh…presentable." She said finally, folding her arms and daring Marissa to ask.

"Well, everything here's presentable, so that kind of narrows it down…" Marissa said, glancing around the store. Another silence followed, only Alex broke it this time.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't be more specific, it's just this," she made another gesture to the clothes, "Is so not me."

"Oh, I know," Marissa said, grinning. Alex gave Marissa a strange look, and Marissa realized what she'd said. Her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, that came out wrong!" Marissa practically burst. _Stupid stupid stupid_, she internally scolded herself. To her relief, Alex cracked a smile.

"Nah, it's cool." she said, cocking her head to the side. "Have we met before?" she asked suddenly, curiously. Marissa tried not to blush.

"Uhum, no, no I don't think so," Marissa said, trying not to sound melancholy as she said it, because that was certainly how she was feeling.

"Oh," was all Alex had to say. She glanced around the store then back at Marissa.

"I'm Alex, by the way," she said finally, holding out one of her hands. _Oh god, I know_, Marissa thought, before taking her hand and giving it a light shake.

"Rochelle," Marissa managed, though she desperately wanted to say her own name, her real name. But she was undead, and Alex, well…wasn't.

"Cool," Alex flashed Marissa a smile that made her heart flutter, before Alex started backing out of the store, "So, look, I know you guys are like, closing now, but I still need to get that…presentable-thing, so I'll just see you tomorrow?" she asked, nearly through the doors now.

"Uh, yeah, totally!" Marissa shouted after her. Alex flashed her another smile before turning around and walking down the hallway, eventually disappearing in the dim lights of the mall as it closed down.

--

**haha, what'd ya think? love it, hate it? need me to hold the next chapter for ransom again? Oo**


	7. Chapter 7

hi, me again! sorry this took longer than usual to update, but our browser was being stupid so we got firefox and now i'm happy and back online. :D

so, chapter seven is here.

**title:** do i really need to do this again, i think you guys know the drill. :)  
**rating:** T+  
**disclaimer:** neither shows are mine, nor anything to do with them.  
**feedback:** aha! i gotz more reviews and i'm thrilled, thanx to all of you who've taken the time to tell me what you think! please continue, eh?

**a/n:** okay i know i'm forgetting something but whatever, enjoy the next chapter.

--

Chapt. 7

"I'm just saying, that if you're going to kill someone, use a gun! It's harder to trace." Byron shot at Wanda, who rolled her eyes.

"It's actually easier to trace, Byron," she shot back, "the bullet pretty much gives the gun type away."

"Yeah, but the gun could have been stolen," Byron argued, pointing his fork at Wanda. She merely rolled her eyes again.

"They can check for residue," Byron stared at Wanda, incredulous.

"If a criminal isn't smart enough to wash his hands, he deserves to be caught," Byron said. Wanda opened her mouth to say something, but Marissa plopped down next to Byron on the booth.

"Hey Ris- Marissa!" Byron corrected himself, smiling at her. Wanda smiled as well.

"How was work?" she asked.

"Fine," Marissa muttered distractedly, before looking up at Wanda, "You weren't at your place?" Marissa kind of asked, even though that was obvious. Wanda nodded.

"Sorry, did I forget to leave the door unlocked?" she asked. Marissa simply nodded, before grabbing Byron's plate and dragging it over to herself. She quickly ate a fry.

"Well, come on, I'm done here," Wanda said suddenly, grabbing her windbreaker and standing up. "Coming, Marissa?"

Marissa nodded and got up, grabbing another fry and leaving Byron to look after himself.

--

"So, Marissa, how was work?" Wanda questioned as she prepared herself and Marissa a drink. Marissa looked at Wanda quizzically.

"Didn't you already ask me that?" she asked, accepting the drink as Wanda handed it to her.

"Well, yes, but you didn't answer," Marissa knitted her eyebrows.

"Yes I did, I said 'Fine'" Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I recall that. But you had that look in your eye, like you knew something that we didn't. So spill, I need juicy gossip in my life." Wanda stated, making herself comfortable on one of the bar stools.

"And what makes you think it's juicy?" Marissa questioned, taking a quick sip of her drink. Wanda merely waved her hand, taking a sip from her glass as well. Even though Marissa knew it gave her away, an involuntary smile found its way across her face. Wanda snorted into her drink.

"Well, for one, you've got that idiotic look on your face, so it has to be _something_ good," she laughed, looking directly at Marissa. Marissa, for her part, tried not to blush. "And now you're blushing, so spill." Wanda commanded.

"Okay, okay," Marissa paused, trying to think about how she would put this. It wasn't like it was an easy subject. Alex never was. After her rather abrupt departure from Marissa's life, Marissa kind of dropped Alex from her memory…or rather, tired to. Marissa never could quite shake the blonde from hanging around in the corners of her day dreams, although she'd never admitted this to anyone, not even Summer. Especially not Summer.

"Um, well, I ran into someone today," Marissa said finally, taking another swig from the glass in her hands. Wanda smirked knowingly.

"Oooh, ex-boyfriend? Whose guts you hate but never could get over?" Wanda guessed. Marissa could feel heat rushing to her cheeks, before looking into the orange juice in her hand.

"Something like that," Marissa muttered, choosing to keep it vague. Wanda smiled victoriously.

"Ha-ha! I so called it!" she announced to no one, refilling her glass with straight-up vodka. It wasn't like Marissa was lying to Wanda. Alex was her ex, but she did manage to get over her…somewhat. It wasn't like Alex was the only one of her ex's that she thought about. Ryan showed up a quite a bit, Johnny also. A lot of Johnny, really. She did honestly miss him. And then, Luke…and even DJ. She even still thought of Volchok, even though she sometimes wished that she didn't. It was kind of his fault that she was there now, undead in Wanda's apartment. Marissa sighed a heavy sigh.

"So, was it weird?" Wanda asked finally, after not receiving much of any reaction from Marissa. "I mean, obviously it was weird. It always is, talking to people who have no idea who you really are…" Wanda trailed off, looking to Marissa for a response. Marissa actually, to both their surprises, let out a small laugh.

"Well, it was the first time I ran into he-m" Marissa corrected herself awkwardly. It wasn't like she was ashamed of Alex. She just didn't know whether Wanda was cool with the whole issue, and she didn't need to take now to find out and get kicked out of her home for the night. Wanda's eyes widened.

"You've run into him more than once?" she asked, looking impressed. Marissa nodded shyly. She felt like she was in middle school again, informing Summer of a not-so-innocent act she'd just committed. Wanda smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, first time running into someone is pretty awkward. Eventually, though, you get used to seeing people who you knew when you were alive." She said wisely, before recapping the vodka bottle and putting it back in the refrigerator. She gave Marissa a small smile before walking past her and into her own bedroom. Marissa sighed and walked out into the living room, sitting on the couch and grabbing the television remote.

--

After flipping through channels for what felt like hours, Marissa's vision started blurring and she figured she should shut off the t.v, no matter how crystal-clear the picture was on the plasma screen. Lying back on the couch, Marissa attempted to let sleep wash over her, but found herself at a loss once again. Sighing, Marissa got off of the couch and instead went out onto the balcony once more.

The night wasn't nearly as chilly as it had been the night before. And Marissa knew that sleeping on concrete was probably best left at a one-time gig. Sighing, Marissa ran her fingers through her hair. She was so tired but she couldn't sleep, and she was restless. She kept shuffling her weight from one foot to the other, until the tell-tale rays of the early morning sun appeared on the horizon…or, what she could see of the horizon.

Finally, Marissa walked out of the apartment, leaving a note for Wanda explaining how Marissa had decided to go for a walk and would just meet her at the diner. She walked aimlessly, at first. She had several hours before the streets would even begin to see life, and Marissa kind of liked that. L.A was almost peaceful at 4:06 in the morning, even though Marissa knew that that wasn't exactly true. There were probably criminals or rapists lurking in the shadows. Someone could jump out and attempt to hurt her.

Marissa almost laughed at that. She was undead, what could they do? Shaking her head, Marissa let her feet lead her where they may. At first, she didn't really notice where she was going. Nor did she really care. It was just her, and the early morning sun peeking in where it could. And it was peaceful. Not perfect. _Nothing like sunrise in Newport_. Marissa sighed. She still wasn't exactly sure why she was in L.A. Surely people died in Newport? And she was pretty sure that when she died, she'd been closer to Newport than L.A. Maybe the reaper whose quota she'd filled had been from L.A? That made the most sense. In fact, that was probably what happened. But Marissa tried not to think about it. She could be in Newport. At least then she'd know every nook and cranny, every side alley Newport had to offer. In L.A, Marissa barely even knew the neighborhood she was strolling through at that very moment. She didn't know any of its secret alleys or shady side streets. And that kind of sucked.

--

"Whose car is that?" Byron asked, drooling over a deep red Corvette convertible. It had temporary plates, that signified that it was brand-new, a black leather interior with cooling seats, and a stereo system like no other. Even Wanda was impressed. Marissa had to admit that it was a nice car, though why it was parked out in the parking lot of the shabby diner was a mystery to her. Colton didn't answer Byron's question, just gestured for the reapers to follow him inside the diner.

Once settled, they set about their normal morning-diner routines. Wanda sat herself next to Colton and played with her silverware or tried to look over his shoulder at who was dying before he handed out the index cards. Colton filled in aforementioned index cards, while Byron ordered whatever he was in the mood for and Raleigh ordered the same thing, while Marissa just desperately pleaded to god that they would order something void of sticky substances, so that she didn't walk out of the diner with unsightly spots of _something_ all over her.

"I'll have a breakfast supreme," Byron said, reaching his decision before forking over his menu. Raleigh pretended to contemplate what he wanted, even though the waitress already knew what he was going to order.

"The same," he said finally, after deciding that he'd taken long enough. The waitress rolled her eyes before walking briskly away from their table, not even waiting to see if anyone else wanted anything. Marissa huffed to herself. She could have used a coffee at that moment.

"So seriously," Byron asked, shifting positions in the booth so as to gain a better view of Colton, "who gets the car?"

Colton only smiled before handing Byron his index card.

"Actually," he said, handing Wanda hers, before turning to Marissa with a small smirk. Marissa didn't think anything of it until he handed her her index car. A solid, cold object landed in her palm first, followed by the card. Marissa looked at him questioningly, but his smirk simply grew to a smile. "Marissa does." He finally finished.

--

**ahaha, that's chapter seven. i'm so jealous of Marissa, i so want that Corvette :cries:**

**anywho, love it, hate it? i'm holding chapter 8 hostage, review! :points:**


	8. Chapter 8

whoa, this chapter's kinda long... :0

oh well, i hope you guy's don't mind too much. there's malex in it, at least! :D

**title:** Dead Like Newport Living  
**author:** well, it's still me, so...yea.  
**disclaimer:** neither shows are mine, etc. etc.  
**feedback: **yesh please! thanx to all of you crazy enough to review, i luvz you guys (even though i prolly don't know you).  
**forgetting:** i know i'm forgetting something...oh well. :p

--

Chapt. 8

All eyes at the table turned to Marissa, who tried not to blush. Byron went slack jawed.

"Are you serious?" he gaped, "What the hell? Why does the new girl get the cool car?" he pouted. Raleigh just looked shocked, and Wanda and Colton just smiled dumbly at Marissa. Marissa didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Hello?" Byron erupted. Colton looked at him.

"What?"

"Why does the new girl get to drive the amazing car?!" Colton averted his gaze from Byron to Marissa.

"Because her reap is a little bit out of her way," Colton said matter-of-fact like, before packing up his date book and getting up out of the bench.

"See you all tomorrow," he said, waving as he exited the diner. Marissa looked after him, before realizing that she didn't know how far a "little bit out of her way" was. She quickly looked at the address on her index card, not even bothering with the name. 14 Silverman Place Rd., Newport CA. Marissa had to read it again, just to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Oh, yeah, fate definitely liked to throw her a bone every once and a while. She was going to Newport for the first time since her death. And she was going in style. _But I have to work_, Marissa reminded herself, instantly having a sinking feeling. She then looked at the time on the index card. 11:59 pm. Marissa smiled and glanced out at the car. Her car, at least for that day. Her smile widened. Sometimes, she decided, being undead wasn't too bad.

--

"You're on time," Maria reported as Marissa ran through the doors, trying not to pant. The things she did to keep her job, this time, flooring the gas pedal of the red sports car and sprinting up the down escalator.

"Yeah," Marissa breathed out, wanting to clutch the stitch in her side but deciding against it. Maria eyed Marissa suspiciously, before a tell-tale smile pulled at her lips.

"Yes, well, that's all that matters," she stated simply. "Anyway, you'll be working the register alone today. I predict another slow day…" she trailed off when she noticed Marissa suddenly look stricken.

"What?" Maria quipped, already ready to call an ambulance if needed.

"Did…well, did somebody die again?" Marissa asked, paling. She kind of felt weird saying "again", but these things happened…again. Maria almost looked relieved.

"Oh, nonono, nothing like that dear," she said absently, consulting her clipboard before scribbling something down. "No, but business is usually slow until people start to realize what stores are here. Remember, this is a fairly new mall." Marissa nodded to show she understood and quickly went to the storage room to change into her uniform.

She was going to be there all day, so Marissa grabbed the rule book and pretended to read it. It wasn't like there was anything better to do. Customers would come and go and most didn't buy anything. But Marissa's thoughts lay elsewhere anyhow.

What would it be like? Going back to Newport? Weird? Probably. Especially if she ran into someone she knew. That was almost guaranteed to happen. Marissa frowned at the thought. Who would she run into? Ryan? God she hoped not. Summer? Well, that would be awkward. And what if she ran into Sandy or Kirsten? Marissa shook those thoughts from her head just as Maria stepped out from her office. She looked startled to see Marissa just standing there.

"You know, you should at least look busy," Maria said, rather coldly. Marissa looked at her boss.

"I've already done everything I could think of," she said before she could stop herself. Maria raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"Did you organize the back room?" Maria questioned. Marissa wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Um, I would love to? But then I wouldn't be here when people started showing up," she said simply. And Marissa wasn't sure, but she thought she saw an amused grin flash across Maria's face.

"Fair enough, Ms. Borman," she said, "but do try and look busy, got it?" Maria added in a threatening tone. Marissa quickly nodded.

"Fine," and with that, Maria turned back into her office. Marissa started to drift back into her daydreams when Maria opened the door again.

"And I forgot to tell you, we're closing an hour early today,"

"Why?" Marissa asked, and Maria pulled a face.

"How should I know? I just get the e-mails, not write them!" she muttered before slamming the door. Marissa gazed at the closed door, not sure whether to be slightly scared or slightly relieved. Before she could completely decide, Maria poked her head out of her office yet again.

"And I'm afraid I'll be leaving twenty minutes before that. You don't mind closing up, right?" Maria challenged. Marissa could feel herself blush.

"Um, I wouldn't, but I don't really know…um, how to close up," Marissa said finally. Maria raised her eyebrow before showing Marissa how to close the place down.

"Got it?" Maria asked as Marissa undid the lock for the third time.

"Yeah, I think I got it," Marissa answered, giving an affirmative nod. Maria smiled before returning to her office, leaving Marissa alone behind the counter until closing time.

--

Marissa did as she had been taught not five hours earlier. She locked the storage room and would have locked Maria's office, except Maria had done that herself. She flicked all the light switches off and was just turning the last cash register off when she heard a light tapping on the front doors, which she'd closed earlier at their "official" closing time. Marissa looked up from her spot and felt her stomach lurch.

Alex stood right out front, tapping the closed glass doors lazily with a key, while peering into the darkened store at Marissa. Working quickly, Marissa made a mad dash to the doors before pulling one open. They were unlocked from the inside, but locked on the outside. Alex gave Marissa a lazy grin.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys closed this early," Alex stated, giving Marissa a once over. Marissa tried not to blush from Alex's wandering eyes. She knew that she looked good, because right after Maria left, Marissa had gathered a few of the clothing articles that she liked, before settling on an outfit to wear to Newport. She told herself that it wasn't really, stealing, per se; it was more like the car. Borrowed for a night but then returned to where ever it came from, before anyone could really miss it.

"Oh, um, we don't usually, tonight was just special," Marissa said, sucking in a breath, "I guess," she added, letting the breath out. Alex frowned slightly.

"So, do you want me to like, swing by tomorrow or something?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow in such a way that said that she didn't care, she just needed to know. Marissa tried not to smile at the all-too familiar gesture.

"Uh, su-" Marissa stopped, quickly thinking of a better solution, "You know what?" she asked, feeling a bit like a rebel at her idea. Alex gave her a quizzical look but didn't say anything. Marissa smiled and held the door open for Alex.

"No, you don't need to swing by tomorrow," she said, smiling widely. Alex smirked and stepped inside. "Unless you want to, of course," Marissa added, none too subtly. Alex turned and raised her eyebrow at Marissa, tilting her head a bit to the side. Marissa gave Alex a lopsided grin before walking into the store, passed Alex.

"Now, if I may ask, what is the occasion for buying presentable clothes?" Marissa asked, running her hand over some of the hanging outfits. "Wedding, Anniversary, Rich Folks Dinner party-"

"Uh, graduation, actually," Alex said sheepishly, shoving her hands in her front pockets and looking at the floor. Marissa paused and looked at Alex. She must have looked confused because Alex rushed to get her next words out of her mouth.

"I know, I know, a punk like me, graduating?" Alex let out a small laugh, before looking at Marissa, a smile pulling on her lips even though her eyes were sad. Marissa didn't know what to say, but she needed to pretend like she didn't know Alex's past.

"Forgive me if it's abrasive, but aren't you a little…old?" Marissa asked, sucking in a breath and waiting for Alex to get defensive. To her surprise, and possibly Alex's, Alex only sighed.

"I'll be nineteen in a couple of months, so no, not really," Alex shrugged, her sad eyes meeting Marissa's. She almost looked…lost. _Why would Alex be lost?_

"Still, that's a bit…older, than usual," Marissa pried, wanting to know why, exactly, Alex had gone back to school. Yes, she'd told Marissa on the night of their break up that _maybe_ she'd go back to school. But Marissa had never gotten Alex to any of Harbor's school-sponsored events, and if even that was hard, how could Alex even stand high school?

A clouded look of defense flashed across Alex's face.

"How do you know it's from high school? For all you know, I'm graduating from college!" Alex narrowed her eyes, venom in her words but not enough to kill. Marissa smiled sadly. There was the Alex she knew.

"Well, then you're one punk princess genius," Marissa took a stab at humor. Alex shook her head.

"Yeah, I totally do quantum physics on my guitar," she muttered sarcastically, chuckling a little bit. Marissa cracked a smile as well. She still wanted to know how and why Alex had gone back to school and stuck with it, but she wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

"So, um, did you drop out or something?" Marissa asked, and Alex's face contorted a bit. "Cause, my brother dropped out but went back a year later and graduated. Of course, he had to work his ass off to graduate the same year he got back,"

Huh, apparently Rochelle had a brother. Marissa decided that she'd have to remember that, for when people started inquiring about her family…like anyone really cared. Alex grinned slightly.

"Yeah, I had to work my ass off. I practically lived at school. I had to take online courses, too…" Alex trailed off, then shrugged again. "But I made it."

"So, why'd you do it? I know if someone gave me the option of staying out of school or going back, I'd stay out," Marissa inquired, and Alex sighed.

"Yeah, I would have, too. But, I don't know. I used to work at this club, and I was the manager for a while. And, well, you can't really do much with your life if you don't get an education, right?" Alex asked rhetorically. "But, also because I kind of promised this person that I would go back to school," Alex's mood visibly darkened and she looked at the floor. Marissa smiled softly at Alex, feeling overwhelmed. Alex had gone back to school…because she'd told Marissa she would? Marissa was flattered despite herself.

"She'd be proud of you," Marissa almost whispered, and Alex let out a humorless laugh.

"I almost didn't do it, you know?" Alex said, glancing up at Marissa and holding her gaze. "I almost didn't go back. To school, I mean. And when I did, it was kinda half-assed, and then, I don't know. I just, started getting back into it. It kind of feels like it was all for nothing, though," Alex muttered sadly, averting her eyes back to the floor. And although Marissa was relieved that Alex hadn't noticed her little slip-up of pronouns, she couldn't help but be intrigued by what Alex had just said.

"And why's that?" she asked softly, lowering her head and trying to look into Alex's eyes. Alex swallowed hard, visibly shaking but not looking up.

"They-she, uh" Alex's voice cracked, "Died…a couple of days ago. Um, nine days ago, actually," Alex glanced up at the slightly shocked eyes of Marissa. Marissa swallowed.

--

**oops! a cliffhanger! gah, i hate those! but lucky for you guy's the next chapter's already done, i just need incentive to post it. if you don't get that hint than i can't help you, i'm afraid. **


	9. Chapter 9

aha! sorry about the cliffhanger! but, i have come to make amends! here's the next chapter, that will ease that cliffhanger. :D

**title: **Dead Like Newport Living  
**rating:** T+  
**disclaimer:** neither shows shall never belong to me. unless i like, won the lottery tomorrow and bought the rights to both, as well as the other shows listed on my profile. which will never happen, but come on, just imagine if it did! i'd be in heaven.  
**feedback:** yes please! i know people are reading this, but it'd be nice to actually know what they think. but thanx to my reviewers who continue to remain faithful. (:cough: Tweevil16 :cough:) and you all know who you are. :coughs again for effect:

**a/n:** okay, this chappy's shorter than i know you'd want it, but i kind of just decided to end it there...so, yea...

--

Chapt. 9

"How…how do you know…that?" Marissa asked finally, hoping maybe that someone had remembered to call Alex, even though Marissa herself wouldn't have even thought of it. Alex's mouth twinged into a sad smile.

"Obits." She stated plainly. "And, it just kind of sucks, because I haven't seen her in…years, and I was going to invite her to come." Alex let out a heavy sigh. "Too late now, I guess."

Marissa, before she could even process what she was doing, had enveloped Alex into a tight hug. She knew it was kind of awkward. After all, Alex had no idea that she was talking to Marissa. And Marissa couldn't help but to feel mad at herself. How could she do this to Alex? Why the hell couldn't fate have waited a few more fucking weeks? She would have loved to come to Alex's graduation. _I would have_…Marissa trailed off. She still could, she realized, before quickly backing away from a still-stunned Alex.

"Where is your graduation being held?" Marissa asked boldly, her hands holding Alex at arm's length, resting just below her shoulders. Alex opened her mouth but appeared to be at a loss for words, and Marissa couldn't wait for an answer.

"Because Icouldtotallygo," Marissa got it all out in one breath, before blushing as Alex raised her eyebrow, apparently understanding what Marissa had said. "I mean, um, if you want me to? I know we just kind of met and all but I feel like I know you and, I mean, I could go if you wanted…me…to," Marissa said, rather quickly but not as fast as before. Alex smiled.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind you coming, you're pretty cool…for a crazy person," Alex smirked, before grabbing Marissa's hand and dragging her further into the store.

"Now," Alex said, stopping amongst a sea of clothing racks, "Presenta-fy me." She commanded sternly.

--

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to actually wear this in front of people," Alex muttered, gazing rather disgustedly at the "presentable" clothes she had just bought. Marissa grinned as they exited the mall and walked out into the cool night, their shoes making gentle slapping noises on the pavement.

"It's just for one day, Alex," Marissa reassured her, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"One day is enough to ruin a reputation, Rochelle," Alex mocked her. Marissa smiled.

"No, I think you ruined your reputation the minute 'graduation' came out of your mouth," Marissa teased her, quickly rooting around in her stolen Boutíque pants for the keys to the Corvette. Her Corvette.

Alex laughed as they continued walking.

"Oh my god, you're right, I better murder you so you don't run around telling people that the Alex Kelly is actually _graduating_ from high school." Alex growled menacingly, and Marissa couldn't help but laugh at the irony in that statement. She spotted her Corvette under one of the lights in the parking lot, parked a few spaces from…Alex's Jeep. Marissa smiled.

"You'd have to catch me first," Marissa shot mischievously at Alex, before pressing the unlock button on her key. The Corvette chirped and blinked its lights at them twice. Alex's jaw fell open.

"That," Alex said, staring, "Is a nice-ass car." she practically drooled, still walking calmly next to Marissa. Marissa smiled gleefully.

"Yeah, too bad I only have it for tonight, though," she said, realizing this, the glee slipping some.

"Oh, rental?" Alex asked sympathetically, shooting Marissa an understanding smile. Marissa nodded, "Important appointment to go to or something?" Alex asked, gesturing at Marissa. Marissa, for her part, didn't quite get Alex's drift until she glanced down at herself. She was wearing one of the nice pairs of casual pants from Boutíque, along with a nice white and black top and a few long necklaces that completed the look. Not to mention the car added to the image.

"Um, you could say that," Marissa faltered, giving Alex a crooked smile. Alex smiled back before putting her purchases in her Jeep, turning to her back to Marissa. Marissa decided to busy herself by throwing her purse into the backseat of the Corvette. She didn't have anything to do after that, so she put her key in the door of the car, despite the fact that it was a convertible and the door was already unlocked, prolonging getting in the car as much as possible. Finally, she opened the door with a sigh, resigned to the fact that Alex probably wasn't going to say anything to her.

"Hey, Rochelle?" Alex asked suddenly. Marissa turned to look at Alex. A frown was on her face and her eyes looked contemplative.

"What I said to you earlier? In the store?" Alex asked, and Marissa nodded to show that she understood what Alex was talking about, "Could you not tell anyone about that? I mean, I haven't told anyone about it before…not even my best friend, and well…it's kind of a sensitive subject," Alex finished finally, looking sheepishly at Marissa. Marissa gave Alex a reassuring smile.

"I swear on my life I won't tell anyone," Marissa stated firmly, and Alex gave her a small smile before waving, starting her Jeep, and pulling out of the parking lot. And then Marissa realized what she said and how it wouldn't have been very reassuring if Alex had known that she was already dead.

--

Marissa waged a war on herself as she drove down the freeway, her mind still back in the parking lot. It wasn't like she could have said "I swear on my afterlife", or "I swear on my undead body". But "I swear on my life" just didn't seem like the right thing to say, given the circumstances. And the worst part was that Alex didn't even know that technically speaking, Marissa didn't have to keep her word. The warranty had already expired, after all.

_But I wouldn't do that to Alex_, Marissa reminded herself, quickly changing lanes without signaling. The guy behind her honked loudly but Marissa ignored him. _You did break up with her_, Marissa reminded herself. She hit the steering wheel in frustration. _Yeah, but it's not like I hurt her that bad, I mean, she's Alex_, Marissa argued, trying to sooth the anger building in her gut, _I mean, it's not like I had to take her soul…now that would have been horrible. _Marissa steered hard to the left, narrowly missing the front end of the car behind her, and found that she didn't really care. This car honked loudly, too.

"Shut the fuck up!" Marissa shouted, grinding her teeth. She knew that the guy couldn't hear her. Even with the top down on her Corvette, her voice was lost in the eighty miles-per-hour wind that whipped through her hair.

Marissa forced her eyes shut to try and rid herself of the burning sensation that was gathering in her eyes. Why was she crying? It wasn't like she had just hurt Alex. _Yeah, but you lied to her_, Marissa's head scolded, _you always lied to her, god Marissa, all she wanted was the truth and you managed to fuck that up, too_. Marissa wanted to shout and yell for her head to stop. But she knew that she was right. Marissa could feel them now, tears streaking down her cheeks, quickly dried by her speed on the freeway.

Without thinking, Marissa yanked the steering wheel to the right and cut across three lanes of traffic to her exit. Car horns exploded into the night and Marissa couldn't ignore them, feeling her head spin. She just reached the ramp when she slammed on the brakes and pulled up onto the grass before she totally broke down, sobbing into her arms as they rested on the steering wheel. Fuck, why was she crying? She hadn't hurt Alex, not today! In fact, she hadn't done anything but have a good time! Why was this happening? Marissa sniffed as she continued to think. Why was she so upset?

Headlights washed over her from behind and Marissa shrunk away from them, a piece of her flashing back to her death. _Is that why I'm so upset? Because I haven't driven since that accident?_ Marissa wondered, feeling the tears drying. A small wave of relief crashed over her as she clung desperately to this hope. Maybe all this grief wasn't just over Alex, but because the circumstances were similar? Granted, Ryan had been driving the night of her death, but still? Marissa took a deep breath before starting her car and driving down the ramp, continuing her journey to her past.

--

**aww, poor marissa! love it, hate it? wanna stick your head in the sand and pretend that you never read it?**


	10. Chapter 10

hi guys! :D here's the next chapter.

**title:** Dead Like Newport Living. DLNL for short, i suppose.  
**author:** me! still, and that's not gonna change.  
**rating:** T, if ever such a rating existed  
**disclaimer:** neither shows are mine, nor will they ever, as in never ever, will be.  
**feedback:** is a drug and i need my fix. AND thanx so much to all of you people who reviewed last chapter!! i was a junkie in heaven. :P

**a/n:** ah, i wasn't really sure about this chapter. the wording may be a bit confusing. if so, lemme know so i can either explain or fix it.

--

Chapt. 10

'Welcome to Newport' the sign boasted, lit by a spotlight situated in front of it. Of course, one wouldn't know that just by looking. The light itself was well hidden. _Newport's tax dollars at work_, Marissa thought, smiling to herself as she entered the too-familiar streets in her amazing convertible. She smiled. It was just like old times.

Marissa kept her eyes open for the address but found that she didn't really need to. She could feel the house before she could see it, a loud bass resonating from the speakers within the house-turned-club for a night. Marissa pulled up behind a line of cars in the drive way and got out, locking the car as she went and smiling when several people's jaws dropped at the Corvette.

"Nice car, sexy!" some guy shouted, his buddies erupting into laughter beside him. Marissa rolled her eyes and walked into the house, immediately smelling alcohol, among other things.

The room was nicely decorated, not overdone, and everything was plastic so as to avoid breakage. It had been converted from presumably a living room to a dance floor, with a wet bar out by the pool in the backyard. The music was thumping loudly and a DJ could be seen on a second floor balcony as Marissa walked outside and into the pool area. She needed a drink or two if she was going to find anyone in this crowd. She pulled out her index card and glanced at the name. J.P. Somersworth. Marissa glanced around at the crowd, knowing full well that asking for J.P. Somersworth, without having any reason why, would probably arouse suspicion, and she did not need that. Marissa glanced at her watch. 11:48. In eleven minutes, J.P. Somersworth would be dead. Marissa quickly grabbed a shot and swallowed it, before taking a couple more. She knew that she wouldn't feel the effects of the alcohol, she was undead after all, but it was just for show, so others would be aware that she could quite possibly be drunk. She polished off her shots before grabbing a wine glass and downing half of it, then proceeded to try and walk drunkenly. She had had plenty of experience when she was alive, after all, so it wasn't much of a challenge.

Marissa stumbled over to a group of, presumably, jocks before throwing her arms over two guys' necks for support.

"Hey, guyzz" Marissa slurred, grinning drunkenly at them all. They all grinned back.

"Well, hello," one answered, turning his predatory gaze toward Marissa. It took all Marissa had not to shoot him a disgusted look and walk away. Instead, she grinned at him.

"Hey, guyzz!" she repeated, but before any of them could reply, "HEY!" she shouted, "Do you guys know J.P. Somersworttthhh?" she questioned, glancing at her watch. 11:56. Damn, why did she have to drink so slow?

"Oh, yeah, J.P.?" one jock asked. Marissa nodded drunkenly.

"Yeah!" she said, over enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's the dude that's hostin' this shit!" another jock told her, taking a long pull from his beer. Bingo.

"Wellll, where'z ee?" Marissa slurred, looking expectantly at him. He searched the party before pointing at the DJ balcony.

"See the DJ?" he asked. Marissa spun around to look. A guy stood next to the DJ, wearing an extremely loud floral print Hawaiian shirt. Marissa turned back to the jock.

"Eee-yup!" Marissa said simply, then added drunkenly, "You know, you're awful nice." The jock blushed.

"Urm, thank you," he shook his head, "Anyway, Justin's the one with the ridiculous shirt," he finished, before taking another pull from his beer. Marissa quickly let got of the guys she'd been clinging onto and strode quickly away, shouting a quick thank-you over her shoulder.

She passed Justin P. Somersworth on her way up the stairs. She quickly grabbed his arm, taking his soul at the same time. Justin looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, sorry," Marissa said sheepishly, "Lost my balance."

Justin smiled but didn't say anything as he continued his decent down the stairs. Marissa sighed. He still had a chance of falling down the stairs and breaking his neck. Or maybe someone brought a gun and he was the only unlucky one? Marissa paused on the stairs and watched Justin walking to his death. She glanced at her watch. 11:59. She looked up just in time to see him trip on the plush rug on his spiraling staircase. He ran forward to catch himself on the railing, but misjudged the height, which sent him right over the edge. Marissa heard the sickening crack of a neck breaking and turned her head away to come face to face with Justin. He looked at her, bewildered.

"Dude, that noise was gross," he said, making a slight grimace. Marissa felt the alcohol burning up her esophagus and could only nod in agreement or else be sick. People in the party were starting to notice what Marissa presumed was a rather bloody mess, depending on if he managed to tear the skin on his way down. She glanced over the railing. It was worse than she had originally thought. He'd hit his head off the edge of a dessert table, creating a large gash as well as the broken neck. He was bleeding an impressive pool all over the floor.

"Someone call an ambulance!" several people shouted, and Marissa didn't have the heart to stop them. Plus, someone had to pick up the body. She sighed and quickly chugged what remained of her wine, knowing it would probably do nothing good for her stomach but also not really caring. Finally, she looked at Justin.

"Ready to go?" she asked, straightening herself and beginning to descend the stairs. Justin quickly hurried after her.

"Shouldn't we try and help him?" Justin asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He gestured toward his own body. It took him a minute to realize that it was his body staring blankly and lifelessly back at him. Marissa watched as he suddenly looked outside, over at the pool area. Marissa couldn't quite see what he could. All she could see was a bright light. It hurt her eyes, but Justin was smiling stupidly at it.

"Wow," was all he said, and Marissa gave him a light shove. He turned to look at her questioningly.

"Go," Marissa urged, trying not to think about how she would probably never see what was on the other side of that blinding light.

"Aren't you coming?" Justin asked, turning his gaze back to the light. Marissa shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"No," she said. She felt the need to explain but found herself at a loss for words. Finally, she shook her head again.

"No," she almost whispered, more to herself than to Justin.

"Suit yourself," he said simply, before walking over to the light. And then he was gone, and Marissa's attention was returned to the chaos that had ensued around Justin's dead body. An ambulance team had arrived and were quickly assessing the scene, shooing away onlookers and talking quietly. When they brought out the body bag, all hell broke loose.

"What?" several people shouted as the EMTs quickly shuffled the body into the bag.

"Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ" some girl was almost whispering, sitting in the corner and rocking back and forth. She had a bit of blood on her shirt, and several policemen were trying to calm her down. Marissa sighed and started walking out of the party. She shuffled through a sea of people once she was outside and started heading to her car. One EMT was leaning on one of the ambulance's doors, eating a ham sandwich. Marissa paused in her walking and stared at him. He was the same EMT who had escorted her from her own death scene. He looked up when he felt Marissa's eyes on him, and he gave her a slight nod before returning to his sandwich. Marissa just turned her gaze to her car, and was about to get in when she realized that she didn't have her purse anymore.

"Shit," she muttered, before turning and heading back towards the house. Once there, she realized that it wasn't nearly as busy. People had cleared out quickly to allow the EMTs room to move the body, and only a few people remained, some still a little shocked, others not quite sure what to do. Some were looking like zombies as they started pulling down decorations, obviously on auto-pilot. And some were busy getting rid of the evidence, finishing off the wet bar and disposing of the bottles.

Marissa quickly glanced about, before spotting her purse near the bar, where she'd apparently left it. She quickly made her way over, grabbed it, and went back into the house. She rummaged for her keys before glancing over at someone who was sitting by themselves on the bottom stair. Marissa froze as she stared at the sullen girl, who was holding an empty wine glass and wearing the saddest expression Marissa had ever seen on her face.

Marissa quickly forgot about her keys. She shoved them back into her purse and made her way over to the brunette, and realized that the she was crying. Marissa felt close to tears herself. This was the last person she would have expected to see here.

"Summer?" Marissa asked, before she could stop herself.

--

**:gasp: i'm so mean. a cliffhanger! another one! how diaboligal of me. next chapter's done, i'm just waiting for the incentive to post...if you catch my drift. ;P  
**

**:whistles and walks away:**


	11. Chapter 11

wOot! here's the next chappy, sorry about the cliffhanger, i just couldn't help myself! ;)

**title:** Dead Like Newport Living  
**author:** guess. no, seriously, take a stab at it. :rolls eyes at self: gosh i'm such an idiot.  
**rating:** T, if that's possible.  
**feedback:** is crack. give an addict a dose, please?  
**disclaimer:** neither shows are mine...not yet, anyway. :evilly shifts eyes like a sketchy person would: okay, seriously, they aren't mine.

**a/n:**...chapt. 11.

--

Chapt. 11

Summer Roberts looked up and into Marissa's eyes, and Marissa could only stand by helplessly.

"Summer?" she questioned again, and when she only continued to receive the blank stare, Marissa continued, "Are you okay?"

Summer hiccupped and looked down at her empty wine glass. Without thinking, Marissa quickly situated herself next to Summer on the stair.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marissa asked again, trying to catch Summer's eye. Instead, Summer's head lolled to the side and she let out a long, broken sigh. Marissa gingerly reached her hand out started rubbing Summer's back comfortingly. When Summer didn't protest, or jump back, Marissa drew the conclusion that Summer was unquestionably drunk.

"No!" Summer suddenly burst out, looking at Marissa as though seeing her for the first time. Marissa quickly removed her hand, simultaneously trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was comforting this girl who she wasn't supposed to know. But Summer didn't yell or scream about how creepy Marissa was being. Instead she buried her head in the crook of Marissa's neck. Marissa blinked in surprise.

"Um, love you too, Sum?" Marissa said finally, not exactly sure what to do. She'd only seen Summer drunk once before, when they were younger and just getting into alcohol. It took her a minute to realize that Summer was now full out crying.

"Oh, Sum," Marissa pulled her best friend into a hug, "What's wrong?" she asked as she broke the hug. Summer's unfocused and heavy lidded eyes looked at Marissa's.

"Everyone I care about is dying!" Summer blubbered, burying her head in her hands.

"Hey, I'm sure that's not true," Marissa said softly, trying to comfort the drunken Summer as best she could.

"Yes it is!" Summer practically shouted into her arms, her back heaving as she began to sob. "First, my best friend, then…" Summer looked up and blinked in confusion, "Um…this guy!" she finished dramatically, tears sliding down her cheeks. Marissa tried to look sympathetic toward her once best friend. It wasn't that she wasn't sympathetic. Losing someone, them dying, could certainly be traumatic. But, to be fair, Marissa was going through a lot worse. She was undead. She had a body but no money yet to speak of. She had to take a soul nearly everyday, and to make things worse she had to stand by and watch the people she cared about live their lives, grieving over her death, old feelings rising inside of her; it was so hard to just not stand up and shout at the world that Rochelle was really Marissa Cooper, that Marissa wasn't dead at all! It was so hard to see Summer crying over her when she was right there, and to know that Marissa could never tell Summer the truth.

"Well, that's not everyone," Marissa tried to reassure her, and Summer burst into tears.

"Everyone thattis important!" Summer exclaimed, knitting her eyebrows together. Marissa eyed her friend, wondering if Summer would even remember any of this in the morning. She was drunk enough that it was possible. _Screw it_, Marissa thought blatantly to herself.

"Well, what about Seth?" Marissa asked, and Summer looked at her, confused.

"Whaddabout'im?" she muttered, turning her gaze to the floor.

"Well, is he dead?" Marissa questioned. Summer turned and looked at Marissa, narrowing her eyes.

"No," she said bluntly, "Do I know you?" Marissa sighed.

"No," Marissa said, defeated, before getting up and leaving Summer to glare at her drunkenly.

--

Marissa fought back tears once again as she sped down the road. Only it wasn't over Alex, this time. Instead, Marissa found herself wishing so many things. That she could comfort Summer, tell her and know that everything would work itself out. That she could help those she loved move on from her death…but most importantly, to not be dead.

Marissa veered a sharp turn, almost coming off the road as she entered the trailer park. She didn't care if she was a suspicious persons, or whatever the correct term was. And she certainly was suspicious…or at least conspicuous, driving a brand-new Corvette into the run-down place she'd once called home. But she didn't care right then.

The light was on in her trailer but she knew that no one would be home. Julie Cooper always had better things to do than stick around a run down place that she refused to associate with herself. Instead, Marissa knew that her beloved mother would be out somewhere, at a big fancy party, gabbing with the Newpsies and drinking champagne that she couldn't even afford one bottle of. But, just in case, Marissa knocked on the door and waited. Not surprisingly, no body answered, and Marissa pushed the door open using the spare key that her mother didn't even know Caitlin had hidden.

The place hadn't changed much. It wasn't as clean as the last time Marissa had seen it, but then again, it wasn't like Caitlin or Julie were going to clean the place. Marissa had had a little bit of experience with keeping up a small area when she'd been dating Alex, so she'd pretty much been the one to keep the place tidy.

Her room was another story. A few of Caitlin's things were scattered about, but other than that the room was bare. _What? No shrine?_ Marissa thought bitterly to herself as she searched under the bed for some clothes that she could bring back to L.A. After not finding any, Marissa quickly straightened and went back out, searching through the rest of the trailer. The only things she found that were hers were a few tops and pants that her mother had probably kept because they fit her. Marissa scowled at the thought as she shuffled through her mother's rather small closet, and after searching for a while, Marissa gave up completely.

She balled all of her clothes in her arms and trekked back out to her car, grumbling under her breath. She could really use a drink at that moment.

"Hey!" a guy's voice shouted loudly, startling Marissa. She dropped her clothes on the dirt road and swore, turning around to glare at the new comer and coming face-to-face with her old greasy landlord. Gus narrowed his eyes at her.

"May I help you?" he growled, trying to stare her down. Marissa's heart sped up in her chest as '_suspicious persons_' flashed across her mind. She swallowed but met Gus's gaze with an angry one of her own, but she didn't quite know how to answer his question. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Gus interrupted.

"Seen you breakin' into the Cooper's place," he said hoarsely, still not sure what to make of Marissa. Marissa glared at him.

"Did not, I had a key!" she protested, realizing that she probably sounded rather stupid but deciding not to really care. It was just Gus, after all. Gus dropped his gaze as Marissa pulled the key out of her front pocket.

"See?" she snapped, and Gus's eyes quickly met hers, still looking guarded.

"Then what're you doin' with Marissa's clothes?" he asked suspiciously. Marissa quickly thought of something.

"I'm with the dry cleaners," she said coolly, giving Gus a look that dared him to debate this statement. Gus looked at her like she was retarded.

"Then why're you drivin' a car like that?" he questioned, none too politely, "And what in hell are you doin' here at," he glanced at his wristwatch, "One in the mornin'?"

_Dry cleaners, smooth, Marissa_, Marissa thought begrudgedly to herself. She thought about his questions quickly before squaring her shoulders.

"Fine! If you really must know, Julie called me and told me to pick these up. She doesn't want them reminding her of her daughter, okay?" Marissa shot at him, bending down to gather the now dirty clothes. Gus scratched his head but didn't look like he quite bought Marissa's story.

"I don't know, Mrs. Cooper's taken her daughter's death pretty hard, I don't think she'd want to get rid of those things," he said, indicating the clothes that were now back in Marissa's arms. Marissa folded her arms to the best of her current ability and stared him down.

"Oh, please, 'Mrs. Cooper' doesn't have anything besides these in her house. That definitely sounds like someone who is in deep mourning," Marissa said sarcastically and a bit bitterly. Gus's expression changed from suspicious to perplexed, and he shook his head thoughtfully.

"I still don't think that Mrs. Cooper would do that. She really cared for her daughter, you know?" he questioned, before straightening himself and frowning.

"Yeah, it shows," Marissa said sarcastically, a bite to her words but one that Gus didn't quite catch. Gus's frowned deepened and he shook his head.

"Look, I don't want to argue," Marissa said impatiently, "But trust me when I say, she won't miss them, okay?" Gus didn't look convinced. Instead he glared at Marissa. _What the fuck_? Marissa asked herself, _Why the hell is he suddenly so…protective? A year ago he wouldn't have cared_, she scowled internally.

"Look, Gus," she paused as she realized that Rochelle shouldn't have known Gus's name. He raised an eyebrow at this, and Marissa hurried to explain. "I was a friend of Marissa's. And do you know how she'd feel about her mom keeping these clothes? She'd be pissed, that's how she'd feel. She'd think that her mom was keeping them only because they were stylish, and she wouldn't want them hanging around a trailer, or on her mother's body, for that matter. Got it? I'm taking these as a favor to Marissa, and so help me god if you don't let me take them there will be hell to pay!"

Well, she was a reaper, so maybe fate would help her out with the "hell to pay" thing? Marissa could only hope so as she waited for Gus's reaction. Finally, after much pondering, he looked warily at Marissa.

"You sure that's what she'd want?" he asked, his voice a little bit softer with pity for the girl in front of him. Marissa let out a long sigh of relief.

"Positive," was all Marissa could muster to get out. Gus bit his lip before nodding, turning and walking away. Marissa stared after him incredulously before piling into her convertible.

"But hey!" Gus suddenly shouted after her, and Marissa looked up before turning on the car. "I'm only letting you get away with that because I know that Julie'd want what her daughter wanted" Marissa snorted at that statement but didn't saying anything more, just turned the keys in the ignition and drove off into the night.

--

**so there you go! i know you all are just shaking your heads at me and silently tsking in your heads, but if you're not, please tell me, eh?**


	12. Chapter 12

aha! another update! :claps:

**title:** DLNL  
**author:** ...me.  
**rating:** T this chapter. not much but swearing and drinking...  
**feedback:** pleaze! :D sorry it took me so long to reply to you guys, Tweevil16 and xdeathglarex, school's been insane and life is taking it's toll, so...  
**disclaimer:** alas, neither are mine. if you still believe they might be...honestly, really? i've only said they aren't mine for the past 12 chapters.

**a/n:** aww, no malex in this chapter, sorry. but next chapter has malex. and next chapter's not going up until the ransom is met. :laughs evilly:

--

Chapt. 12

"And where've you been?" Wanda inquired, looking up from her pink strawberry milkshake. Marissa gave Wanda a small but weary smile as she plopped herself down on Wanda's couch.

"Appointment," Marissa sighed, deciding to leave out the rest of her evening. Wanda raised her eyebrow but didn't say more on the matter.

"You do realize that it's almost three in the morning, right?" Wanda asked casually, sidling over to an armchair and settling herself in, trying not to spill her drink. When she was finally situated, she gave Marissa her undivided attention. Marissa only nodded and threw a pillow over her face. Dying would have been nice. And damn, Marissa was just so tired. How many sleepless nights had she had so far? All of them. But Marissa was already dead and sleep was one thing that she definitely wasn't going to get any time soon.

"Yeah," Marissa finally answered Wanda's question, "I'm kind of sad," Marissa stated plainly, removing the pillow and looking at Wanda. Wanda nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"Run into someone you knew in Newport?" she questioned wisely.

"That, and the car's going to go away," Marissa said honestly, trying to avoid the subject of Newport. Wanda gave Marissa an amused look.

"Well, if you'd been home right after your appointment ended, which was about four hours ago, by the way, you would have gotten Colton's call," Marissa looked at Wanda, plainly interested, "And you would have gotten his message that Fate or Death or whoever runs this whole damn shenanigan doesn't need the car back any time soon, so it's yours until further notice…" Wanda paused, obviously thinking, and Marissa felt a grin slide across her face. Suddenly, the whole damned night seemed worth all the emotions she'd been forced to sift through.

"And also, that you need to let Wanda borrow it whenever she wants," Wanda added, giving Marissa an innocent look. For the first time that evening…well, morning, Marissa laughed.

"Yeah, we'll just see about that," she said, jumping off the couch and heading into the kitchen. For the first time since her death, she felt starved.

"Oh, we will, will we?" Wanda called after her.

"Yes, we will," Marissa called back over her shoulder.

"And, I suppose, if that's the case, we'll just have to see about these housing arrangements," Wanda said innocently, and Marissa pondered that. She had a nice car now, but something told her that Wanda's couch was much more comfortable than the almost non-existent backseat of her sports car.

"Okay, fine, but I do need the car. You can borrow it while I'm at work or something," Marissa stated, opening the fridge. Wanda let out a laugh.

"Fair enough, I suppose," she said. Marissa smiled to herself.

"What the hell?" she shouted suddenly. Wanda looked up from her milkshake.

"What? What is it?" she asked, idly curious as to Marissa's sudden outburst.

"You don't have any food!" Marissa cried out. She heard Wanda chuckle.

"Oh yeah," Wanda said casually. Marissa sighed, shut the refrigerator, and walked back to the living room. Wanda eyed her.

"What do you care, anyway? We're going to the diner in…" Wanda glanced at the DVD player, "Three hours anyhow,"

"Yeah but I'm hungry _now_!" Marissa almost whined, falling back onto the couch. Wanda smiled, clearly amused at Marissa's antics.

"Were you this bubbly when you were alive?" she asked, and Marissa sighed.

"No," she said plainly. She probably could have been, if her life weren't so miserable. At one point or another she might have been fairly close. But not quite. Marissa chalked her good mood up to lack of sleep, lack of sugar, and getting to keep a car that she could have just as easily had bought when she was alive. She felt the good mood slipping away at the thought. Wanda noticed the sudden mood swing.

"Whoa, didn't mean to rain on your parade, there," she said, slightly concerned. She leaned forward to get a better look at Marissa.

"You've had a long night," she stated finally, after a few moments of study. Marissa snorted. _Thank you, Captain Obvious_, she chastised in her head. Instead of saying this, Marissa just gave Wanda another wary smile. Wanda looked conflicted as she stared back at Marissa. Finally, Wanda broke the long silence between the two.

"Come on, I'll make you a smoothie," Wanda said, getting up from her chair and heading into the kitchen. Marissa knitted her eyebrows together.

"With what ingredients?" Marissa inquired, getting up from the couch but deciding not to follow Wanda. Wanda paused in her stride.

"Well, I have vodka, gin, orange juice and strawberries," Wanda listed off, looking thoughtful.

"You don't have strawberries," Marissa reminded her, cocking an eyebrow, "And I know because I just looked, remember?" Wanda gave her a cheeky look.

"Duh. Do you think I'm just going to leave my strawberries out in the open where anyone can get them?" Wanda tsked before turning and disappearing into her room. Marissa looked at the spot where she'd just been incredulously.

"You hide your strawberries?" she asked, not sure whether to be laughing or worried for Wanda's mental health.

"Fuck yes I do," Wanda's voice floated from her open bedroom door. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"May I ask why? Or do I not want to know?" she asked idly, strolling over to the open door. Wanda popped out before she could get to the doorframe and grinned at her, a half empty container of strawberries in her hand.

"You can ask but I won't tell," Wanda teased simply, before walking back into the kitchen, Marissa in tow.

--

Three dozen make-shift Strawberry Daiquiris later, Marissa and Wanda stumbled into the diner, buzzed but no where near drunk. Marissa took her usual spot, as did Wanda. Colton looked up at them as they sat.

"Well well well, someone's had a bit too much to drink?" he inquired, raising his eyebrow at first Marissa and then Wanda. Wanda raised her hands in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said, already almost sober, "This girl can drink!" she finished, and Colton shot Marissa a weary look. Marissa smiled at him.

"My life sucked," she offered as an explanation, and after some pondering, Colton nodded as though he understood and returned to filling out the reapers' index cards for the day. Marissa smiled, satisfied that Colton was satisfied with that answer. _Now why couldn't Gus've been that easy_? Marissa questioned herself, before quickly dismissing the issue. She was still pleasantly buzzed and had no intention of ruining a perfectly good, artificial high. _Buzz kill_, Marissa suddenly thought, and laughed to herself as she finally understood the term. Byron looked smugly at her.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," he grumbled, "Just because you get the cool car…" he trailed off rather huffily. Marissa smiled at him and nudged him in the ribs.

"Aww, come on, don't hold that against me," she playfully pouted, and Byron grinned before he could help it. He quickly tried to hide his slip up but failed as both Raleigh and Wanda started cracking up. When they were done, Byron turned to Marissa suddenly.

"You smell like alcohol, Marissa," he stated bluntly, and Marissa gave him a sour look.

"Thanks a lot," she said, scrunching up her nose, "I am a little buzzed, though," she added, grinning lazily.

"Hey, just looking out for you," he shrugged dismissively, "you know, maybe I should drive you to work?" he offered, "So's you don't get arrested or kill anyone or anything." Marissa glared at him.

"I'm not that buzzed, Byron," Marissa said, her body language turning completely serious. She eyed him angrily for a few moments, mad at him for ruining the effects of the alcohol. "Buzz kill," she added under her breath. Wanda snorted and almost spit out Colton's water, which she'd been drinking. Everyone's attention turned to her, and she began blushing…something Marissa assumed that she'd only do when she was under the influence, since she hadn't done so when sober.

"Ha," she said meekly, "Buzz kill…" she trailed off and cleared her throat, with everyone still looking at her. The happiness left her eyes and was replaced with cold, sober irritation.

"What? Why are you all still staring at me?" she snapped, defensive, and the reapers quickly went back to what they were doing. Colton smiled to himself as he finished the index cards and handed them to their respective reapers.

"There's going to be a double murder later, so Raleigh and Byron, your reaps are in the same place," he stated, before getting up and finishing off his coffee.

"See you all tomorrow!" he smiled before leaving the diner.

"Aww man!" Byron groaned, looking up from his index card, "this appointment's in a hour!" Raleigh glanced down at his own card as well, before shrugging.

"Guess we better get going, then," Raleigh said simply, and Marissa and Byron shuffled to let him out of the booth. But Raleigh didn't go anywhere. He stood and waited for Byron, as Byron sat down as got another piece of bacon.

"I don't want to go!" Byron whined, just as Wanda walked out the door without so much as a goodbye.

"But you have to," Marissa pointed out, and Raleigh nodded.

"Death waits for no man," he recited, and Byron rolled his eyes.

"Plus it's a murder," Marissa reminded Byron, who perked up slightly before deflating again.

"But it could be a murder-suicide, and those are always fucked up," he said smugly to his eggs, and Marissa rolled her eyes. Byron looked up hopefully.

"Of course, it would be a lot easier for me to go in that amazing Corvette," he suggested, none too subtly.

"Still no," Marissa said forcefully, and Byron let out a huffy breath.

"Fine, whatever," he mumbled, and got out of the booth as well, following Raleigh through the door, "Buzz kill," he muttered under his breath, but Marissa caught it. She smiled despite herself.

--

**hehe, i almost named this chapter 'buzz kill', but then i realized that i'd have to name all the other chapters, cause i have ocd and not doing so would result in iminent hysterics. so, yea.**

**what'd you think? funny, dumb, completely and totally off topic? horrible? lovely? there are about a million more adjectives but i'll let you pick your own, eh?  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay**, well technically the ransom wasn't met. but i'm nice and putting this chapter up anyway. :P

it's a bit longer than most, but whatever, enjoy. at this point, we're a little over half way done the whole story, just to let you all who are reading know.

okay, **here it is: **

--

Chapt. 13

Marissa flipped through the magazine, bored. They hadn't had a customer to speak of all day and she decided that reading a magazine wouldn't be grounds enough to get her fired. That and every time she thought Maria might be leaving, Marissa stuffed the magazine into a drawer and pretended to fold already folded clothes. Her appointment was somewhere around 2:36 pm, which meant she had plenty of time to do nothing and that was what she fully intended to do.

Marissa glanced at her watch, 10:42. _Great_, Marissa thought smugly to herself. She threw the magazine into the open drawer and buried her face in her hands. She didn't quite understand why she was the only one working. Cloudy should have been working with her at least one of the days, right? Or for at least a shift or two? Marissa sighed and decided she'd ask Maria about it later.

With that problem out of the way, Marissa was back to being bored and thinking to herself. She really wanted some ice cream, she realized, and it was a mall, so there should be something in the food court, right? Marissa rolled her eyes at herself and pulled the magazine out again, if anything to look busy. But she let her mind wander, rolling through random thoughts until she came upon Gus. What was with him, anyway? Normally he would have asked some kind of crude question, tried to hit on her and when she wasn't interested he would have left. Or he would have been passed out, piss-drunk on his porch. Marissa dismissed this issue as well, not really wanting to dwell on him.

But her mind was stuck in Newport as her thoughts landed on Summer. Much like her encounter with Alex, she'd been expecting the reunion to be a bit…well, different. She certainly would have never predicted a drunken Summer at a party in a house that barely made the McMansion cut. When was the last time she'd seen Summer drunk? Marissa pulled up a blank as she found that she couldn't remember. She'd never seen Summer so miserable before either, and knowing that Marissa was in fact causing her pain made it all the harder. Marissa felt tears of regret and many other emotions sting her eyes as she quickly tried to think of something else, anything else to get her mind off of the grief.

"Busy at work, I see," a girl's voice made Marissa start and shove the magazine into the open drawer, before looking up into those oh-so-familiar piercing blue eyes. Alex chuckled, leaning against the counter, "Am I that boring?" she asked raising an eyebrow and using her throaty voice that always made Marissa's stomach lurch. Marissa started blushing.

"Hum-uh…no," Marissa finally managed, her blush deepening, and Alex shot her an amused look along with a slight huff of a laugh.

"Oh, okay, so what did you have there?" she asked, raising her eyebrow and craning her neck, trying to see into the drawer, "Porn?" she inquired playfully but bluntly, a grin playing across her lips. Marissa smiled at her.

"Oh, yes, definitely. You interrupted me in a particularly hot moment where the paparazzi shoved a camera in Sarah Jessica Parker's face," Alex's raised eyebrow went even further up.

"Kinky," she said finally, and Marissa had to laugh. A comfortable yet pregnant silence fell between them, and Alex bit her lip nervously. _Whoa, wait, nervously_? Marissa asked herself, not sure if that was in fact…well, a fact. She studied Alex closer but the look was gone and replaced with one that Marissa couldn't quite read.

"Okay, so," Alex finally said, snapping the tension and giving Marissa a smile that, Marissa noticed, didn't quite reach her eyes, "I am here-"

"To return all your presentable clothes?" Marissa guessed playfully, grinning slyly at Alex. Alex laughed.

"Oh yeah, definitely…no, I am here to give you this," Alex handed Marissa a long strip of paper, which Marissa took curiously, "And no, it's not the receipt so that I can return my presentable clothes, smart-ass." Alex commented snidely, but playfully. Marissa blushed.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," she almost whispered, before glancing at the paper, her gaze shooting to meet Alex's questioningly. Alex caught the look and grinned.

"Well you said you wanted to go," Alex justified, shrugging, "And I did buy all those presentable clothes. So I need someone to show them off to,"

Marissa smiled, though conflicted. Alex had proposed two possibilities as to what she would do after leaving Newport. Go back to school and maybe try and reconcile with her parents.

"What about your parents?" Marissa asked before she could stop herself. Alex's look turned a bit bitter, but instead she cocked her head at Marissa, "I mean, aren't they going too?"

"I'm emancipated," was all she offered as an answer, and Marissa decided that she'd take it. But then she changed her mind.

"But wouldn't they want to come to this?" Marissa pressed, and she could see Alex shutting down right in front of her. She knew that pushing too hard would result in a lock down and she wouldn't be able to get anything out of Alex for weeks…if they were even still talking then. "I mean, it's kind of a big deal," Marissa added, tempting the gatekeeper even further. She expected to see anger in Alex's eyes, but was surprised to find only a flash of sadness before her eyes turned steely.

"Yeah, well, when you're emancipated your parents find a lot of reasons not to attend 'big deals'," she said bitterly, running a hand through her hair, the purple streak coming down and highlighting her already gorgeous blue eyes. Marissa had to resist the urge to push the strand away so as to not have anything obstructing her view. Alex didn't notice the conflicted look on Marissa's face.

"But have you talked to them?" Marissa asked finally, and Alex looked skeptically at her.

"Yes, I have," she answered, before sighing in defeat, "But they don't want anything to do with me. My dad said he's on a business trip in Japan and can't make it, but he's actually going to sit in the house and watch the freaking T.V, and my mom just out right told me that she'd proud of me but she's not going either," Marissa felt a pang of sympathy for the girl in front of her. She knew Alex well enough to know when she was breaking. Instead, Marissa tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, hey!" she exclaimed, gaining the blonde's attention, "I'm totally going, and there's no way you're going to emancipate me," _Yeah, that made sense, Coop_, Marissa scolded herself as she waited for Alex's reaction. She expected a weird look from the blonde, but instead Alex just smiled and shook her head.

"Not unless you were my birth mother," and Alex's face contorted, a strange look on her face, "Wow, that has to be the stupidest conversation I've ever had with someone," Alex muttered thoughtfully, before remembering that Marissa was there, and grinned, "but possibly one of the funniest…err, kind of…"

"Yeah, not really," Marissa finished and both girls laughed. Once the laughter subsided, the two simply stared at each other, and Marissa could feel old feelings bubbling inside of her, ones she'd never admit to anyone (even herself) that she still had for the blonde. Marissa unconsciously bit her lip, something she knew Alex had always thought was cute when they were dating, and Alex suddenly blinked, and the moment was gone. Alex blinked a few more times, as though waking herself from a stupor, before giving Marissa a weary smile.

"So, um, I'll just see you there, then?" Alex asked, once again backing out of the store. Marissa was a bit taken aback by Alex's sudden intention of departure, but caught her composure before it could completely elude her.

"Yeah, totally!" Marissa called after Alex, and Alex flashed Marissa a smile.

"Cool," Alex said, before turning and leaving. Marissa sunk back onto the wall behind the counter, leaning on it for support as she wasn't quite sure she could stand much longer. It wasn't like she was smitten in Alex's presence. Or that she completely lost herself around her ex, although her earlier statement may be evidence to the contrary. She couldn't quite place her finger on what happened to her around Alex. Yes, it was obvious she still had feelings for the blonde. She still had feelings for all her exes. And she kind of hated herself for that. If she could just stop caring about a few of them, maybe she could sort out her feelings, but as it was, that was almost impossible. Marissa sighed, frustrated with herself, and glanced at her watch. 11:53.

--

T. P. Berry was going to meet his untimely end in about an hour, and Marissa needed to get going, but she couldn't. She couldn't think of a legitimate excuse for leaving work at such a random time of the day. It's not like she could say she got stuck in traffic on the way back from her lunch break, because first of all, she didn't have to go far to get food…the food court was only a few paces down the hall, and being caught two hours in traffic anywhere near the part of L.A she was in was almost impossible.

That was all she'd managed to come up with in the hours since Alex had left. That and how form-fitting Alex's t-shirt had been, but she tried to shake those thoughts from her head as soon as they came. No way was she still thinking about Alex, just…no way, not possible. But she was and Marissa sighed to herself in defeat upon realizing it.

"Penny for your thoughts," someone said, and Marissa looked up into the curious eyes of Maria.

"Um," Marissa started, knowing she was pressed for time and needed to get going. She swallowed hard as her mind came up void of any good excuses. Finally,

"My cousin's sick," Marissa blurted, not sure where the lousy excuse for an excuse had come from. Maria looked skeptical but didn't say anything.

"Uh huh," she said, nodding her head slowly, "And you're telling me this why?" Maria asked, and Marissa blushed, flustered.

"Because you just said 'Penny for your thoughts,' and usually implies that you want to hear what's on people's minds!" Marissa tried not to snap, frustrated. Maria raised a calm eyebrow.

"And the best you could come up with is 'My cousin's sick,'?" Maria asked, and Marissa looked at her questioningly. Maria sighed. "Well, I honestly thought that it'd be something much more interesting than that," Marissa rolled her eyes.

"My life's not that interesting," she muttered, "But my cousin really is sick," Marissa said, looking up pleadingly at Maria, "He just got into a car accident…" Maria raised her eyebrow skeptically, "…And he has leukemia!" Marissa pulled out of her ass, "And I'm his bone marrow donor!" she added triumphantly. Maria looked only slightly impressed.

"Well, good for you, he must be happy to have you as kin," she drawled, and Marissa couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"But, see, he needs me at the hospital, like…now," Marissa said, going along with her story, "He lost a lot of blood, and you know, bad blood doesn't exactly do a body much good," Marissa said, trying very hard to read Maria's facial expression, "So they need me down there to-"

Maria held up her hand to stop Marissa's babbling.

"I don't need the dirty details, how long will you be gone?" she asked, slightly begrudged but other than that she didn't seem too bothered.

"Should only be a couple of hours," Marissa said, disbelieving. Maria nodded.

"Fine, get out of here," Maria huffed, waving her hand dismissively.

--

**so...what'd ya think? good, bad, totally horrible? no, i'm pretty sure none of you think the last one. but i won't know unless someone TELLS ME! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

whoa, these just keep getting longer and longer...

but is it just me or do they look shorter? :shrugs:

anyway. here's the next chapter. thanx to all who reviewed, the ransom was met, yay! :D

theres...a bit of malex at the end. personally, i think it's sucky, but that's me. :sigh:

**disclaimer:** NOT MINE NEVER EVER!! belongs to the people who...well, own it. them. whatever.

umm, a bit of swearing at the beginning...still T, though M if swearing offends you. you've been warned, so...

okay, here it is:

--

Chapt. 14

Marissa stood at a corner of the intersection. It wasn't very busy and she glanced at her watch. 2:33. _Great_, Marissa thought to herself, rolling her eyes to the sky and fidgeting. She hoped to whoever might be watching that it wasn't a car accident that she'd have to deal with, because if that was the case she would have had to nab the guy's or girl's soul before they'd gotten into their car. Marissa sighed and fidgeted some more, wishing that she'd brought her car but kind of glad that she hadn't…mostly because she had no where to park it. Marissa glanced at her watch impatiently, before hearing tires squeal and looking up. A black Mercedes with tinted windows sped suddenly down the road just as a guy holding a handgun sped out of an alley and shot passed Marissa. She barely had time to notice him, let alone take his soul, and so Marissa bit her lip before running after the gangster, just as shots rang out over the street. What few people were there quickly ducked and covered, all except Marissa, who tried to keep up with the fleeing figure. More shots rang out and Marissa cursed as the guy she'd been following landed hard on the ground, while the black car careened all over the street before slamming into a fire hydrant.

Marissa quickly approached the guy she'd been tailing.

"T.P. Berry?" Marissa inquired of the fallen man. His nostrils flared with anger as he looked up at her.

"Fuck no, you did not just fucking call me that you-" but Marissa interrupted by rolling her eyes and walking away. She didn't care if that was T.P. Berry, he deserved to at least suffer through his death. Instead of attending to his soul, she strolled over to the crashed car, its occupants already having fled the scene…all except one. Marissa looked closer at the driver, and saw something she didn't need to. Half of his face was a bloody mess from where he'd been shot, presumably more than once. Marissa felt her non-existent breakfast rise in her throat as she reached out and took his soul.

"Man, dat's fucked up," T.P. Berry said from behind her, "I mean, I jus' come out to L.A, fresh outta juvy and these gangsta' shits gotta steal my ca'" he explained, and Marissa, careful not to look at him, just nodded and walked away, fighting to keep her stomach in her body. He followed her though, and kept rambling about how it wasn't fair, but Marissa tuned him out until they arrived back at the mall.

"Look," Marissa snapped, turning around and shutting him up, "Sorry that it's not fair that you had to died, okay? But be thankful that at least you get to go somewhere!"

"Why, you don-"

"No, I don't!" Marissa almost shouted, and T.J. looked taken aback, "I'm stuck in this hell-hole!"

"Okay, sheesh," he said, throwing his hands up, "Crazy white woman," he added under his breath, and Marissa stopped in her tracks.

"You know what? Leave!" she snapped at him, before walking into the mall and making sure that T.J. didn't walk in after her. Not that he could open doors or anything.

--

"What's on your shirt?" Maria questioned as soon as Marissa walked through the doors. Marissa had to fight back to strong urged to just walk right out of the doors she'd just come in. Instead, she glanced at her shirt, only to find it soiled with a big splotch of dark red that could only be blood. _Great_, Marissa chastised herself, still examining her shirt. It was definitely noticeable, which meant she'd been walking around L.A. with a giant blood stain for all to see. _Wait, who's blood is it_? Marissa suddenly wondered. She was pretty sure that no one else had gotten shot…unless…

Marissa quickly glanced up at Maria, to make sure Maria's attention wasn't on Marissa's fingers, which were probing her ribs for holes.

"Um, yeah, some guy at the hospital?" Marissa asked, before realizing that it shouldn't be a question, "Some guy at the hospital kind of…bled on me," she stated the obvious, and Maria looked unimpressed.

"Uh huh…and you didn't change your clothes?" she asked, just as Marissa found the bullet hole in her chest. She shook her head in response to Maria.

"Um, no," _obviously_, Marissa thought, _Christ, what is this, State-the-Obvious Day_? Maria looked at her disapprovingly.

"Go change into your spare uniform and get back to work," she said finally, before grabbing a few things and heading to her office. Marissa obeyed and wandered into the storage room dutifully, prying her blood-stained shirt off of herself and glancing down at her wound. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it wasn't exactly healed, either. She examined it closer and sighed, before doing what she knew she'd probably have to do eventually. She pushed two fingers inside of the wound, trying not to lose her lunch as she felt her way inside of her ribs. It wasn't like leaving the bullet in would harm her. Quite the contrary, actually, but Marissa couldn't help but feel weird at the knowledge that she had a slug in her system. She shuddered at the thought as her fingers touched something that was still a little bit cold, and obviously metal. She scrunched her nose in concentration as pain shot through her re-growing nerve endings and her fingers struggled to get a hold on the tiny piece of metal.

Finally, after several failed attempts, Marissa pulled the slug from her body and stared at the bloody thing that was now lying in her hand. It was gold and winked amiably at her in the dim lights of the storage room. Marissa huffed and threw it across the room, not knowing where it landed and not particularly caring. She checked herself for any more bullet wounds before changing and slipping back behind the register.

--

"Hey!" Wanda wrapped her knuckles on the counter for the third time, and Marissa finally turned her attention to the brunette. She grinned.

"Jesus, I never thought I'd get your attention," she said, and Marissa just shrugged.

"So…how's work?" Wanda asked, surveying the store. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's incredibly fun," Marissa stated flatly, and Wanda chuckled.

"I bet," she said finally, still glancing at the racks of clothes. She glanced at Marissa before leaning on the register and giving Marissa a devious smile.

"What?" Marissa asked, not exactly sure how to react.

"Hey, um, so…" Wanda trailed off, "Can I borrow your car?" she asked finally, looking expectantly at Marissa. Marissa just stared blankly at her.

"I thought I didn't have a choice in the matter?" Marissa questioned, raising her eyebrow, and Wanda broke out into a grin.

"Right, you don't, I just…felt like making you feel like you had a say," Wanda stated, clearly amused, "I'm just so nice like that." Marissa rolled her eyes again.

"When will I have it back?" Marissa inquired, and Wanda thought about it.

"Um, never," Wanda said finally, and Marissa folded her arms, serious.

"That car's my only mode of transportation and fate or death or whoever left it to _me_, so unless you give me a definite return time, you won't use it,"

"Wow, Cooper, didn't know you had it in you," Wanda said, smiling at Marissa. Marissa just stared back at Wanda until Wanda chuckled.

"You can have it back when you get out of work, Colton wants us all to meet at the diner, something about 'catching up', or whatever," Wanda said dismissively. Marissa raised her eyebrow but fished in her pockets and produced the keys, holding them out but not giving them to Wanda just yet.

"'Catching up'?" she asked skeptically, pulling the keys out of Wanda's grasp as she tried to grab them.

"Yeah, he said we don't have enough time in the morning to get to know each other and he thinks that we should at least know something about our fellow reapers, so he has these random 'catch up' times that he springs on us," she explained, making another grab for the keys and again, missing, "you get used to it after about three or four decades. He usually does it when we get a new reaper," she explained, and Marissa shook her head.

"And I'm that new reaper?" Wanda shrugged.

"I guess, now can I please have the keys?" Wanda asked, a bit impatiently, and Marissa handed them over. Wanda grinned and yelled a thank-you over her shoulder as she ran out and started walking along side another brunette, this one Latina. It took a minute but Marissa finally realized why the girl looked familiar. _Jodie_, Marissa realized, and she quickly pulled out her magazine that she'd been reading the whole day and re-read the same article that she'd been reading for the past hour, since she'd come back from her appointment.

Why was Wanda hanging out with Jodie? Were they friends or something? And why did she care? _Argh_, Marissa thought to herself, contemplating banging her head on the counter. She decided against it as she'd been injured enough that day and instead tried not to think about Jodie…and why exactly she was hanging out with Wanda.

--

"Hey," someone said softly, and for the third or fourth time that day Marissa looked up, only to meet Alex's stunning eyes. Marissa found herself smiling.

"Hey!" she said back, for once not needing to fake her happiness.

"Aren't you guys…I don't know, closed by now?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows together, and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, usually, but the hours have been so crazy. Maria just randomly told me that, oh, we were suddenly staying open an extra hour." Marissa ranted, rolling her eyes again, and Alex laughed.

"Ah, nice," she said, digging her hands into her jacket's pockets. Neither girl spoke for a while, until finally Alex cleared her throat.

"So, I'm just confirming that you're coming?" Alex said and also asked, with her eyes. Marissa gave her a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Of course, Alex, I wouldn't miss it," she said tenderly, and Alex just nodded, looking timidly away from Marissa.

"And…also to see if…" Alex paused before taking a deep breath and looking straight into Marissa's eyes, "you'd like to get a coffee or something sometime?" Alex asked, but it was in such a tone that was supposed to say 'I-don't-really-care-I'm-just-asking', but Marissa knew Alex better than that. She knew Alex cared, no matter how passive she appeared.

"I'd love to," Marissa said, without thinking. She knew there'd be consequences to accepting…but she couldn't exactly say no. _I mean, it's Alex_, Marissa reminded herself, and she had to smile. Alex nodded slightly.

"Cool," she said simply, her eyes gazing coolly into Marissa's. If Marissa didn't know Alex, she would have fallen for that front, but she knew Alex, and she smiled to herself. Alex flicked a piece of hair out of her face and gave Marissa an ever-so-slight hint of a grin before saying, "I'll have to get back to you on when, though, but uh," Alex flashed Marissa a full-blown smile, "I'll be seeing you," and with that, Alex left, strolling simply yet seductively as only she could. As soon as she was gone, Marissa realized what had just happened, and her emotions rose and crashed over her.

What the hell had she been thinking? Accepting a date…with Alex of all people! The only girl who she'd ever really felt anything more than friendship towards, who disappeared the night of their break-up, who got jealous and said things she probably didn't mean. But then again it was Alex, the one person who didn't try and judge Marissa and try to make her stop drinking, even joining her most of the time. And who always put Marissa's needs before her own, at least as often as she could. And who always had that killer smile and bad-ass look that turned Marissa on way more than she'd like to admit. God this was going to be so hard. Marissa bit her lip as her emotions continued to conflict, and she started locking Boutíque up for the night.

--

**so...kinda boring. but what am i gonna say? it's my first complete story, there're gonna be boring chapters. **

**so...um tell me what i did wrong. or something.**

**:\**


	15. Chapter 15

**okay, next chapter, yay!**

i'm gonna do the same thing here that i'm doing on the 4th Season, so:

_Tweevil16:_ i know, i don't think i could ever take a bullet out of myself, that'd be so strange. but apparently Marissa can do it, who knew?

_PenDummy:_ yay, good to know i did nothing wrong. ah, them getting together already...hehe keep reading. i refuse to give out spoilers (unless you can guess what song is the inspiration for the "Patron Saint of Updates" on my Once and Again story summary.) then you're all of a sudden my hero and totally deserve a spoiler. .

that goes for everyone, btw. but you need the band, too, not just the song title. and the "updates" part isn't actually part of the song. if i say it it'll give it away though, so good luck with that.

anywho:

**rating:** T plus

**disclaimer:** um, it's still not mine. neither of them, actually.

**feedback:** do i even have to tell you how awesome it is? cause it really is. :D

--

Chapt. 15

"So, how was everybody's day?" Colton asked brightly, clapping his hands together and rubbing them. Wanda grinned.

"Great, Marissa let me use her car!" Wanda said, flashing Marissa a grateful smile. Colton smiled as well.

"What?!" Byron exploded, "No fucking fair! I wanna drive the car!" he whined, and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"If you keep talking like that I'm going to make sure you don't go anywhere near that car," Wanda threatened, "It's Marissa's only means of transportation and I'm not going to let anything happen to it." Marissa looked at Wanda, exasperated, and Wanda winked, catching Marissa's look.

"I got your back," she said, before bursting out in laughter. Raleigh laughed with her and Colton just shot her a quizzical look but didn't say anything. Byron thought of something more interesting than listening to them all laugh and turned his attention to Marissa again.

"So, Marissa?" he asked, taking a bite of his chicken. Marissa looked at him.

"What?" she asked, and he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Colton.

"How was _your_ day?" Colton asked Marissa, smiling warmly at her.

"I got shot," Marissa said, shrugging, and everyone's attention shifted to her.

"For real?" Byron asked incredulously, and Raleigh asked the same thing with his eyes, clearly impressed.

"Yes," Marissa stated simply, already sorry that she'd brought it up. She didn't want to think about shooting, even though it'd been a while since the incident with Trey, it was not a memory she wanted to revisit.

"That's awesome!" Byron exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air as though in victory, "How'd it feel?" he asked curiously, turning intrigued eyes to Marissa. Marissa felt herself blushing under the intense scrutiny of the other reapers.

"Um, I didn't really notice it?" Marissa almost asked, "But getting it out kind of hurt." Wanda made a grossed out face and all the guys seemed impressed.

"You fished it out?" Byron asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his head in fascination.

"Um, yeah," Marissa said, and Byron and Raleigh looked at each other.

"So, wait, do you have the bullet now?" Raleigh asked, and Marissa opened her mouth but was interrupted by Byron before she could even start to answer.

"Can we see it?!" he practically exploded, and both he and Raleigh stared intently, awaiting an answer. Marissa glared at them.

"No," she said bluntly. Wanda finally spoke up.

"How'd you get shot?" she asked curiously. Marissa sighed.

"Drive-by shooting," she explained, and Wanda nodded.

"Ah, that would explain the spirit with half his head blown off that was wandering around outside the mall," Wanda said, more to herself than anyone else. Colton looked over in alarm.

"You didn't…he didn't cross over?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with that notion. Wanda rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about it, I got him to move on," she said, and Marissa stared at her.

"How'd you manage that? Cause I couldn't get a word in inch wise," Wanda shrugged.

"It's a gift," she said modestly, and Marissa and Colton chuckled.

"And how was your day, Byron?" Byron asked himself, giving them a nasty look, "Well, just fine, thank you for asking," he replied cheekily to himself. Colton rolled his eyes.

"How was your day, Byron and Raleigh?" he questioned, and Byron threw his hands in the air.

"The double murder was terrible!" he exclaimed, "I was thoroughly disappointed! It was a murder-suicide, and seriously, I've never seen anything so fucked-up in my life…err, afterlife," he corrected himself, and Raleigh nodded.

"It wasn't that exciting. Not a lot of blood," he explained, "Both died peacefully by poison," he sighed.

"Peacefully?" Byron asked incredulously, "One choked on her own vomit while the other started bleeding from his _eyes_!"

"It was pretty bad," Raleigh admitted, and Byron stared at him, wide-eyed.

"It was fucked-up," Byron said with finality, before turning to Marissa.

"So, Marissa, who was that chick who dropped you off?" Byron asked bluntly, staring expectantly for an answer. Marissa could feel a blush creep up her cheeks. It wasn't like she'd _intended_ on Alex giving her a lift. She'd walked outside and Alex spotted her before leaving the parking lot and she hitched a ride. That was it. There was no tension between them what so ever (_cough_)…though they didn't talk at all during the ride, except "turn here" and "thanks for the ride".

"No one," Marissa said, feeling a bit bad but quickly shoving the feeling away. Why was she feeling this way? Oh, right, because she was thinking of _Alex_! Marissa scowled to herself, though she wasn't exactly sure why.

Byron raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?" he asked, and Marissa nodded.

"I told her I needed a lift and she gave me one, that's it," Marissa stated sternly, and Byron got the message that he needed to drop the subject, while Wanda gave Marissa a subtle but quizzical look, and Marissa knew this topic would be opened again once they arrived at Wanda's apartment.

"And Wanda," Byron turned his attention to the other female, "Who was the girl you were taxiing around?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at him.

"You already know her, Byron, she's a friend of ours," Wanda replied vaguely, but Byron seemed to realize who she was talking about.

"Oh," he said simply, before stuffing his face with chicken again.

--

"Okay so spill," Wanda said, as soon as the door to her loft was shut. Marissa fell onto the couch and buried her head in the cushions.

"No," she whined, and Wanda sat down in the armchair next to her.

"Yes," Wanda pressed and Marissa looked up before rolling onto her back. Wanda waited expectantly and patiently as Marissa got settled, fidgeting with a thread from one of the cushions. Finally, Marissa spoke.

"I knew her when I was…alive," Marissa explained finally and carefully, not wanting to divulge too much, and Wanda nodded with anticipation for the rest of the story, but Marissa shook her head.

"And?" Wanda leaned in and looked intently at Marissa. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"And…that's it. She lived in Newport for a little while, we were friends, and then she moved back here." Marissa stated, folding her arms and sitting up, giving Wanda a look of discontent.

"And that's it?" Wanda asked, and Marissa nodded. Wanda rolled her eyes. "I wasn't born yesterday, Marissa, I know that there's more to it," she said, exasperated, and Marissa felt herself blushing. "Come on, out with it!" Wanda coaxed, and Marissa looked at the floor.

"You promise you won't be mad?" she asked the floor, and Wanda caught the seriousness of the situation. She leaned forward and said softly.

"Of course I won't get mad," Marissa just looked at her blankly for a moment before returning her gaze to the floor.

"You remember the other night? When I ran into an ex on the way here?" Marissa asked, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Wanda nodding. Marissa took a deep breath, "She's my ex," she said, turning her gaze to see Wanda's reaction. Wanda looked slightly surprised, but she didn't say anything, "I mean, we…dated…for a while," Marissa tried to explain, wondering how Wanda was going to react when she finally figured out what Marissa was saying. Wanda's expression changed to one of mild surprise before she grinned.

"Now why would I be mad at you, Marissa?" Wanda asked, almost laughing, "If anything, I'm impressed," Wanda confessed, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Marissa found herself displeased with this reaction, knitting her eyebrows together in a heated frustration.

"You think this is _funny_?" Marissa asked, bruised and angry, but Wanda missed her tone and kept laughing.

"Yeah, you don't?" she asked, finally looking at Marissa and noticing her death glare. Wanda stopped laughing immediately.

"No, I don't!" Marissa said darkly, fighting back tears that she hadn't even noticed had appeared. Why was she crying? Wasn't it a good thing that Wanda wasn't mad? _Well duh_, Marissa chastised herself, _I'm not thinking about_ that,_ idiot_, Marissa reprimanded herself angrily.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry," Wanda said, leaning forward and placing a comforting hand on Marissa's shoulder as a tear slid down her cheek. Wanda bit her lip. "I'm sorry," Wanda repeated, obviously not sure what to do or what she did wrong. Marissa blinked back the rest of her tears and sniffled, still staring at the floor.

"It's not you," she said finally, turning her gaze to a concerned Wanda, "it's just…god I'm so confused!" Marissa almost shouted in frustration, before burying her face in her hands as another wave of grief washed over her. Wanda nodded as she realized something.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Wanda asked quietly, and Marissa stopped crying, sucking in a few breaths before answering.

"I don't know," she said honestly, in a shaky voice as salty tears ran down her arms.

--

**aww! peace out, leave a review on your way out if you so choose. :P**


	16. Chapter 16

okay, ransom wasn't met again, but whatever, i'll post anyway. :sigh:

i'm really too easy on you guys.

**disclaimer:** hmmm, let's see. overnight, i managed to acquire 13 billions dollars from the failing stock market. woo-hoo me. and i decided to invest that in buying the rights to both Dead Like Me and The O.C. btw, i rewrote a 5th season for O.C, and am starting plans for a 3rd season of DLM. you can totally expect them out next year. AND IF YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT, YOU NEED HELP. THEY AREN'T MINE!!

**a/n:** i know you're all disappointed by the lack of malex. and i'm sorry to inform you that there isn't much malex (although there are a few plot twists) until chapter...i believe it was 19, the latest.

**a/n2: i hope you people are actually reading these author's notes, they're here for a reason. :(**

**a/n3: i should probably warn you all (and stop stringing you along) that there is no happy ending to this story. in fact, it's a bit open ended, because i had an amazing idea for a sequel (which btw, i have NOT started writing yet). and there are two endings. one isn't typed up, and it would lead to a completely different sequel than the one i did type. i'll post 'em both and see which one you like better for a lead into a sequel...if i even decide to make one. it's still all up in the air at this point.**

and the song excerpt that was on my O&A summary was from Fin, by Anberlin. tsk, none of you got it. (or guessed it, for that matter)

anyway, done sounding my horn. i'm in a foul mood if you haven't noticed from my writing.

but that's beside the point, enjoy:

--

Chapt. 16

"And then I told him he was an asshole and that he deserved to die," Byron said angrily, before stabbing his eggs with his fork. Marissa sighed huffily and Colton rolled his eyes.

"That's such a nice thing to say," Wanda mocked, giving Byron a slightly disgusted look. Raleigh didn't say anything, just ate his breakfast. Colton went back to filling out the index cards, finishing off the last one, he began handing them out.

"Now, I hope all of you have a good day," he said, handing Raleigh his, "And that you all stay intact," he said, eyeing Marissa while handing Byron his card, "and I'll see you here later for some more catching up," he informed happily, as he handed Wanda her index card. He then handed Marissa hers.

"Good luck in Newport," he said simply, handing it to her and walking away. Byron raised his eyebrow quizzically before trying to peek at Marissa's index card. Marissa, annoyed, pulled it out of his line of vision. Byron grumbled and Marissa just stuck out her tongue. _Real mature, Coop_, Marissa scolded, but she ignored herself as she glanced at the address. Sure enough, it was once again in Newport, and Marissa sighed. Hopefully, she wouldn't run into anyone she knew…even though that was almost impossible, and she knew it.

"Hang on, why do you have another card?" Byron interrupted her thoughts suddenly, and Marissa glanced over at Wanda, who was indeed holding another index card, in addition to her own.

"Another reaper's coming and I need to give this to her," Wanda explained coolly, not looking up from the index cards in front of her.

"So, are they replacing Marissa?" Byron asked, looking slightly sickened at the thought. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"No, Byron, god sometimes I wonder if your I.Q. is equal to your shoe size," Wanda said bitterly, pursing her lips, "No, you know how sometimes another reaper will stop by here?" and Byron nodded, "Yeah, that's what's going on. She's going to come in here, looking for her appointment, maybe eat breakfast like some of the others, and then go about her business with her clan of reapers until Colton receives one of her assignments again." Byron just looked confused.

"I don't get it," he said finally, his mouth full of egg. Wanda made a disgusted face.

"Remember Tyrell? And how he'd come in here every once and while?" Wanda asked, and Byron nodded, "Same thing, only it's going to be a girl this time,"

"Oh," Byron said, returning to his breakfast, and Marissa just shook her head, not exactly sure what they were saying and not exactly caring.

"What's up bitches?!" someone shouted from behind them, and they all turned to look at the intrusive newcomer. Marissa's jaw dropped open as Wanda, Byron and Raleigh broke into a grin.

"Jodie!" they all said in unison, and Marissa turned to them in shock. What the hell was Jodie doing there? Jodie grinned and started walking to their table, and Marissa looked away. She knew that the chances of Jodie remembering her were slim to none, but there was still a chance and she wanted to prolong that inevitable realization for as long as possible.

Jodie fell right into the booth, sitting next to Wanda and stealing several of Byron's hash browns. She eyed Marissa curiously as Marissa felt herself blushing.

"Who's the new kid?" Jodie asked, not taking her grave eyes off of Marissa, her look saying that she knew damn well who Marissa was.

"Oh, this is Marissa," Wanda introduced, and Marissa nodded her head and mumbled an awkward "hey", all the while staring at the corner of the table and hoping Jodie didn't say anything back. She didn't, and instead started gossiping with Wanda and getting chummy with Byron's food, which he surprisingly let her get away with. Even Raleigh laughed quite a bit, and Marissa tuned them all out, still staring at the corner of the table and wondering about Jodie…and about Alex. Had they gotten back together? Were they best friends? And, most importantly, did Jodie hate Marissa? If so, why? Because she stole Alex's heart back? Marissa's mind was reeling from the encounter when she finally realized something.

"Wait?!" she burst out, and everyone stopped laughing and looked at her, surprised, "You're a reaper?" Marissa asked Jodie, her eyes wide and her mouth a bit slack jawed, their eyes meeting for the first time that whole morning.

"Yes," Jodie said coolly, but her eyes stared bitterly into Marissa's. Marissa flushed and looked back at the table, but no one took notice.

--

A hand came down on Marissa's shoulder as she sat outside the diner on a bench. She'd excused herself shortly after confirming that Jodie was in fact a fellow reaper, and found herself there. She knew that she should be going to work. But she couldn't, as it were, not only did she not feel good, her stomach mush from the encounter and her heart still pounding, but her appointment _in Newport_ was smack in the middle of the day, and she was late for work anyhow. She'd just been fishing through her purse for change to a payphone when she felt the person's hand.

She jolted and looked up into the calm yet slightly hostile eyes of Jodie, and Jodie looked back intently.

"Hey, Marissa," she greeted finally, before sitting on the bench next to Marissa. Marissa was only speechless. Jodie sighed. "So, I heard you have a date with Alex," she said finally, not looking at Marissa but instead out across the street, at some unknown spot. Marissa nodded numbly, having stopped rummaging for change. Jodie looked at Marissa with concern in her eyes.

"Be careful, okay?" Jodie asked, before turning back to the spot she'd been staring at before, "I don't want her to get hurt again," Jodie whispered, and before Marissa could ask what Jodie meant by that, Jodie had stood up and walked away, leaving a baffled Marissa to ponder her words.

--

"Why not?" Maria's voice asked sternly from the other side of the line. Marissa coughed into the payphone. She'd known that telling Maria that she couldn't make it to work would be hard, she just hadn't anticipated on how hard. That was the third time Maria had asked Marissa that question.

"Look," Marissa said quietly into the receiver, "I…have this appointment to go to…and it's kind of," _deadly_, Marissa thought, but instead said, "Personal…and it's kind of out of town,"

"And you couldn't tell me _yesterday_ about this appointment?" Maria fumed, and Marissa swallowed.

"I didn't know I had it then," Marissa said feebly, and Maria took a deep breath.

"When will you back?" Maria asked, obviously trying to stay calm. Marissa had to stop herself from letting out a sigh of relief.

"I'll definitely be back tomorrow, and maybe by…seven tonight, if you want me to work those last few hours?" Marissa offered, feeling like such a lap dog. If it weren't for the fact that she desperately needed the money, she would have just said she wouldn't be back for a couple days and take those days off, but as it was, she really, really needed her paycheck.

"Fine, as soon as you get back into town, you report back here, understood?" Maria asked sternly, and Marissa nodded before saying,

"Yeah, thank you so much," Marissa said, already getting ready to hang up the phone. Maria said something but Marissa didn't catch it and she quickly hung up the phone, letting out a breath that she didn't realize she'd be holding. She sighed to herself and started walking back to the diner, to get her car and get going back to Newport.

She was greeted by Byron's grinning face as he sat in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel, and trying to look laid back and cool. Marissa pressed the unlock button on her keys and her car beeped, making Byron start. He spun around to see Marissa.

"Jeezuz you scared me," he said, inhaling through his nose. Marissa gave him a half-smile.

"Good, now get out of my car," she stated, walking over and opening the driver's side door. Byron looked at her with hurt eyes.

"Come on, Riss, can I just borrow it for like, fifteen minutes?" he begged, and Marissa glared at him.

"Call me 'Riss' one more time and you won't see this car again because I'll tear your eyes out of their sockets," Marissa growled at him, and he looked slightly dazed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look _really_ hot when you're pissed?" he asked snidely, jumping out of the car and giving her a cheeky smile. Marissa glared at him harder and he got the message, quickly giving her a quizzical look before departing. Marissa sighed and slid into the seat, but didn't start the car. She wasn't ready to go back there. She wasn't ready to face who else was there, still grieving over her death. She just wasn't ready for that, she probably would never be. Marissa folded her arms over the steering wheel and laid her forehead on them, just letting her thoughts wash over her.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Marissa looked up and started her car, figuring that she was prepared as she would ever be.

--

**IMPORTANT: how many of you reading this like Thirteen (on House M.D.)? yes, i need to know the answer, no it's not because i'm going to hug you if you say yes. **

**that aside, seeya later crocagator/reviewinator. yeah, you heard me.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

omg Marissa's back in Newport! :gasp:

_**PenDummy:**_ yep, that's how it works, i guess. according to the show, anyways.

_**Tweevil16:**_ thank you. i don't care if you're following Thirteen's character development, i just need to know how many people like her (for sequel purposes, if you must know). thank you for answering that question, btw. :)

and all of you who didn't answer it, get back to me on the Thirteen thing, it effects which sequel (if any) that i choose.

anyway, now that i just pretty much gave away my idea for the sequel, on with the show:

**--**

Chapt. 17

Marissa glanced at her index card again, to check the address…again. It was on a place called Cleaver Drive, and Marissa, for the life of her, couldn't remember where that was. And she was slowly running out of time and she had circled the same area three times, making sure that she hadn't missed a hidden lane or anything, before exiting and speeding down a road, frustrated. What good was she if she couldn't remember her way around Newport? _Her town_, for fuck's sake. She unconsciously took a turn onto an all-too familiar road, not thinking about where she was driving, just needing to drive. She slowed down when she saw two figures moving a big piece of furniture. As she slowly got nearer, she could clearly hear the two distinctive voices of Seth and Ryan.

"Look, man, I'm just saying, Summer's really bummed lately and I'm just thinking you should bring Taylor and we should all just get out of here," Seth said, holding his end of the couch hazardously low to the ground, stooping at an impossible angle to ensure that it didn't actually hit or drag on the pavement.

"I don't know, Seth," Ryan said, holding his side up easily, his bronze muscles flexing under the weight. Marissa blushed as she realized she was staring and slowed down even further, waiting for them to notice her. Neither seemed to notice a Corvette creeping along the road towards them, as Ryan continued what he was saying. "I mean, I don't think it'd be a good idea, you know? Summer was Marissa's best friend and I don't think running away from her problems is what she needs right now," he said sincerely, before placing the couch on the Cohen's driveway. Seth dropped his end and promptly fell onto the couch.

"Ryan, dude, buddy, she's going to be at _Brown_, that's all the way on the other side of the continent," Seth reminded his brother, while shielding his eyes with his hands from the hot Newport sun. Ryan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to Seth.

"I still don't know man," Ryan shook his head, wiping his brow and finally glancing over at Marissa's car. Seth followed his gaze, and Marissa's heart sped up under Ryan's stare. Damn, why did this always happen? And always around her exes! Marissa tried to rid herself of any emotions as she reached the driveway.

"Hey," Marissa said, and Seth and Ryan both raised their hands in greeting.

"Hey," Seth said, squinting in the sun, and Ryan just observed.

"Nice car," he commented. Marissa smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks," she said, then tilted her head, "Um, why do you guys have a random couch in your driveway? Are you moving?" Marissa asked, hoping to god that that wasn't true. Seth was the first to answer.

"Nah," he said, shaking his head.

"Just getting ready for college," Ryan clarified, and Marissa nodded.

"Oh, cool," she said, nodding slightly. She had so many questions to ask them. Where they were going to college, had they decided? And when, for that matter. How they were coping with life…if Ryan and Taylor had finally gotten together, and if Ryan had forgiven himself, as she knew he probably blamed her death on himself. If Seth and Summer were still dating, though by the sounds of it they definitely were. But instead, she glanced at her watch and realized her appointment was in a few minutes. She looked up at them sheepishly.

"Um, do you guys know where Cleaver Drive is?" Marissa asked curiously, and Ryan shook his head, while Seth looked thoughtful.

"Oh, yeah," he said finally, and both Marissa and Ryan looked at him in shock, "It's down by the mall, it used to be Decker Street but they renamed it when Caleb died," he explained, more to his brother than to Marissa, but Marissa knew where he was talking about.

"Really?" she asked, to confirm, and Seth nodded an affirmative, "Awesome, thank you so much…um?" Marissa felt stupid. She knew Seth's name, but freaking Rochelle didn't.

"Seth," he said, giving another slight wave, and Marissa smiled at his quirkiness. She glanced at Ryan for his name.

"And you are?"

"Ryan," he stated plainly, and Marissa sighed. This wasn't going anywhere, and with T. H. Wing's death coming ever closer, Marissa knew that it wouldn't go anywhere…not that day, at least.

"Well, thanks again you guys," she gave them a saddened smile, though she knew they would wonder why, "See you around, and good luck with your furniture-in-a-driveway," she said, before stomping on the gas and peeling away, before either could inquire as to her name. She wasn't sure she could bring herself to lie again.

---

Marissa was two minutes early and circled the drive, barely going over five miles an hour, and waiting for someone, anyone, to walk onto their lawn. The address was not specific, which meant that the death was not going to happen in someone's house, just on Cleaver Drive. And since no one in Newport was ever home in the first place, Marissa was guessing that it would probably be the mail man who met his untimely end. But all she could do was wait and idle her engine and occasionally press on the gas petal so as to actually stay moving.

Finally, a figure in a blue uniform strolled onto the lane, a sling full of mail resting idly on his shoulders. Marissa pulled up beside him.

"That looks heavy," she commented randomly, to get the mail man's attention. He looked at her, smiling a pleasant smile.

"It isn't, really," he informed her, shifting through some mail. _Well, this is going great_, Marissa though sarcastically.

"Um, are you T. H. Wing?" Marissa asked finally, glancing at his name tag. Toby. Okay, that took care of the first initial. He smiled warmly at her.

"Indeed I am," he chuckled, pulling out several envelopes as he got nearer and nearer to his first mailbox.

"And might you be…Molly Hunter?" he questioned, glancing at the bundle of mail in his hands. Marissa smiled at him.

"Guilty," she said, making a pleasant but funny face. He chortled and reached out to give her the big bundle of mail. Marissa reached over and grabbed the mail, reaching over even further with her other hand and grazed his arm, taking his soul.

"You have a good day, now, Miss Molly," he said, tipping his invisible hat, and Marissa smiled sadly at him.

"You too," she said, trying to be cheerful. He gave her one last warm look before turning back to his route, whistling softly to himself, and Marissa couldn't help but think about how unfair it really was. Here was a man, cheery and just an all-around good guy, from what Marissa could tell, and he had to die. Where was the "fair" in that? Marissa shook her head, grief sweeping over her as she wondered how the poor bastard would die. She looked up as he opened one of the mailboxes and deposited the mail inside, accidentally dropping one. As soon as the envelope hit the ground, a loud bang could be heard and a flash of orange and yellow flames as the bomb inside went off. Marissa stared incredulously at the spot where Toby's body had been moments before, not even trying to identify the charred chunks of whatever scattered around the area. A startled Toby looked at the scene in front of him, shocked, before looking over at Marissa from the passenger's seat.

"Didn't see that coming," he said finally, before glancing at Marissa and the mail she was holding, "You're not really Molly, are you?" he asked finally, not mad, just curious. Marissa gave him a wary smile.

"No," she said plainly, and he nodded.

"Could you just do me one favor?" he asked, and Marissa nodded.

"Sure," she said, giving him a small yet friendly smile. Toby returned the gesture.

"Could you put her mail in her mailbox?"

---

For the first time in what felt like months, Marissa was genuinely sad for someone else. She steered her car through the almost empty streets of Newport, thinking about Toby. He had just been so…kind, and Marissa hadn't even known him that well, but he obviously had taken everything at face value. He was one of the few people who probably still believed in humanity and he had to die. _Not fucking fair_, Marissa seethed inwardly, while shaking her head.

She pulled up at the Crab Shack and got out, wandering into the all-too familiar hang out. It hadn't changed much…but then again it had only been a little over a week, almost two, since she'd seen it. The place was almost empty, as was custom on a weekday afternoon, and Marissa slid into a random booth and sat down. She wasn't sure why she was here. She couldn't get a hold of alcohol, nor was she hungry. She just…needed to go to a familiar place.

Marissa bit her lip and sighed. Everything was just so wrong. Her emotions were going hay-wire, first from Alex and now from seeing Ryan again. Not that she was still in love with him…she just, felt something for him, though she couldn't place her finger on what, exactly. She felt the same around Alex. Did she still like Alex…a lot? Or did she just get that familiar pang of loss and companionship around everyone she'd once taken a romantic interest in? Marissa tried to push the thoughts away, but they wouldn't budge, and so she sat in the Crab Shack, completely lost in her thoughts.

She only looked up when she heard the door open and loud people shouting about something. She glanced up to see Summer, Seth, Ryan, Taylor, and a few others from Harbor crowd into the restaurant, accompanied by Sandy and Kirsten hot on their heels. Marissa could feel her eyes watering as she watched them all walk in, happy yet hollow, trying to get on with their lives. Which meant that Marissa also had to let go of hers.

Marissa looked at the table and let out a heavy breath, before heaving herself out and looking back into the Crab Shack one more time, finally saying goodbye.

---

"You came back," a surprised Maria exclaimed, her eyes wide before she could catch herself. Marissa smiled sadly at this small victory before heading into the storage room, Maria on her heels. "Not that I thought you wouldn't be back, it's just…" Maria started, back to her hard-ass tone. Marissa just tuned her out and set her purse on a shelf, before roaming through a box for her uniform. She found it and was about to put it on when she realized that Maria was still in the room. Marissa turned and looked at her.

"You don't honestly expect me to change with you in the roo-" Marissa started.

"Marissa I know what you are," Maria interrupted abruptly, and Marissa went slack-jawed.

-------------------------------------------

**omg a cliffhanger i'm so mean i know. okay, it's not a big cliffhanger. like, three feet tops. anyway.**

**umm, y'all know the drill. :P**

**oh, and before i get too carried away...how many of you reading this actually want a sequel?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

okay, i'z back!!! sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but there will be several more of those, so get used to it. ;P okay, like, two more cliffhangers, whatever.

so, anywho:

**disclaimer:** ...nope, it's still not mine. neither shows are.

_**PenDummy:**_ GOOD TO HEAR IT! :P hehe thank you for answering that question... and as for the sequel...well, yay! good to know that this is good enough for you to want one in the first place...

**_Tweevil16:_** i is evill, aren't i? mwahahaha! and thank you, happy belated halloween to you too! or i could just say feliz dia de los muertos, which ends today but anyway that's way off topic...IF I HAD a dollar for everytime i've told people on this site that THIS STORY IS ALREADY FINISHED, as in i've written the whole thing already, i'd have enough money to BUY the rights for both shows!!! so, this chapter (as well as the next one and the next one and the next one, etc.) are already all set to go, i was just waiting for the ransom to be met. as well as next chapter, and the next chapter, all the way up to the epilogue! it's all done, just needs to get published. :D

okay, now that i've pretty much beat you on the side of the head with that, let's read the next chappy, shall we?

--

Chapt. 18

She shook her head out of disbelief. Maria couldn't mean what she thought Maria meant…could she?

"Um, I'm sorry, what?" Marissa asked, still disbelieving of her own ears. Maria sucked in a breath and then let it out in a long sigh

"I know…what…you are," Maria said, sounding unsure of herself but saying it anyway. Marissa blinked.

"Um, a cashier?" Marissa offered Maria an escape from what was likely to be an awkward conversation. Maria didn't take it.

"No, Marissa," Maria said sternly, and Marissa only gaped at her.

"Are you okay, Maria? 'Cause my name's Rochelle," Marissa reminded her, and Maria shook her head firmly.

"No, you're name's Marissa, Marissa," Maria chastised.

"No, my name's Rochelle, and I just got back from an important…blood transfusion, and-"

"Don't give me that bull shit," Maria snapped curtly, and Marissa stared at her in shock, "You're name's Marissa, you were from Newport but now you live in L.A. You died twelve days ago," Maria listed the facts, and Marissa could only stare in amazement. She glanced around the storage room before looking back into Maria's cold and sober eyes.

"Have you been stalking me?" Marissa asked finally, not sure exactly what to say to that. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that interesting," she scathed, before continuing, "I, uh, know Colton," she explained, looking away from Marissa. Marissa could only look disbelievingly at the woman in front of her.

"Wait, you know Colton? And that he's…"

"Dead, yes," Maria explained, "And that he's a reaper. He wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but after he died, he just couldn't bear to see the ones he loved in pain, and he himself didn't know what to do. So he told me…everything," Maria answered Marissa's unasked question, and Marissa shook her head.

_Hypocrite_, she thought in regards to Colton. He'd told her over and over to _never_ tell the living anything about them…at all. And there he was running his mouth to the first woman who would listen.

"Whoa, wait," Marissa said, coming to a thought, "and you believed him?"

"When you watch a guy touch a person and then that person dies, it's usually grounds to make a believer out of anyone, especially if the guy tells you the person he just touched is going to die, and then it actually happens," Maria said tersely, folding her arms and peering at Marissa. "Now, I have no idea how you looked when you were alive but Colton told me about a new reaper who may be working for me, and would need to be excused from work to perform her public duty," Maria said, "and that meant either you or Cloudy, and it sure as fuck wasn't her," Maria stated simply, raising her chin and waiting for Marissa to contradict her. Marissa finally shrugged, still a bit bewildered.

"Um, okay," Marissa said, and Maria nodded.

"Plus it's not like you were good at hiding it," Maria snorted, turning and getting ready to leave.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Marissa asked defensively. Maria snorted again as she turned back to Marissa.

"'My cousin got in a car accident and he has leukemia and I'm his marrow donor,'" Maria paraphrased, and Marissa felt herself flushing.

"It's possible," she retorted, but Maria wasn't finished yet.

"'I have an appointment that I just found out about today', 'Um, Cloudy? Yes Rochelle? Never mind', 'Did I tell you my whole name, no Rochelle, we go by first name policy 'til you sign the application'," Maria continued, and Marissa felt her ears turning red. "And, let's face it, feeling yourself up for a hole in your chest…none to subtly, by the way, and right in front of me, no less. Did you honestly think that I was not observant _at all_?" Maria questioned, giving Marissa an incredulous look. Marissa could only smile sheepishly.

"Yes?" she asked, kind of joking. Maria raised her eyebrow at her.

"Keep that attitude and I don't care if you can take my soul, you will be fired," Maria said sternly, and Marissa quickly dropped the said "attitude".

"So I was that obvious?" Marissa asked dubiously, not exactly sure what else to ask. Maria rolled her eyes.

"If someone knew what they were looking for, yes," she said, exasperated. Marissa tried not to blush again and instead rolled her eyes too.

"Guess I'll have to work on that," she said, and Maria nodded.

"You should, instead of wasting your time staring at the same article in that stupid magazine, which, by the way, I did throw out, in case you realize it's not there," Maria said shortly, before turning on her heels and leaving Marissa alone in storage room, to digest what Maria had just said.

---

Marissa fidgeted behind the counter, thinking, which was something she'd been doing a lot of lately. She decided that she didn't want to think, but knew that that was impossible. She fidgeted some more as Maria walked out of office. Maria looked Marissa up and down.

"Eager for closing?" Maria asked, looking slightly disgusted despite herself. Marissa shook her head.

"No, it's just…" she trailed off, "I'm having a hard time…being dead and all," she muttered. _Dead like Newport Living_, she thought, and smiled a bitter smile. At least she wasn't alone in her suffering; a rather crappy magazine went down with her. Her smile widened and Maria took notice.

"You don't seem to be having a hard time," Maria stated, clearly a bit confused. Marissa looked over at her.

"I don't know. Being dead's..." Marissa searched for the right word, "complicated," she finally settled on, and looked at Maria. Maria nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Well, wish I could help, but I'm not dead and I don't plan on being dead any time soon," Maria said curtly, "You don't need help locking up, right? What am I saying, of course you don't; I'll see you tomorrow," Maria tied her thoughts into one long sentence and then walked out of Boutíque, leaving Marissa to lock up shop…again.

Marissa sighed, getting out from behind the counter. She went to go and lock the doors just as a blonde girl came running in. Marissa half expected it to be Alex, but it wasn't and her heart sank. Marissa may not have known what she was feeling, or where she stood with the blonde, but she would be a liar if she said she didn't like hanging out with Alex. She'd always liked hanging out with Alex, and Marissa knew that that would never change. The same way she liked hanging out with Ryan. She loved him, but more as a friend than anything else. And now she had to let go of him. For good. But did that mean that she had to let go of Alex as well? Alex was from her old life, after all. The life where she was still actually alive. And Marissa needed to leave that behind if she was going to live day to day in her afterlife. Much easier thought than put into action.

It would be easy to avoid the others, sure. They lived quite a ways away. But Alex, for all Marissa knew, lived right down the block from Wanda's place. Hell, she could even live in the same building. Marissa sighed as she informed the girl that they were closed and pretty much kicked her out. She knew that if Maria had seen her, she wouldn't have been very happy, but at the moment Marissa didn't care, and Maria wasn't there. So she watched the fuming girl leave before turning back to locking up for the night.

---

"Hypocrite," Marissa hissed at Colton as she walked into the diner. Colton looked up, surprised, and Marissa took Wanda's usual place at his side. They were the only two at the table.

"What?" he asked, looking at her, confused. Marissa decided to ignore him.

"So, I had an interesting talk with Maria today," Marissa explained casually, and Colton just kept giving her a confused look.

"And?" he asked, not sure where she was going. Marissa paused to think of exactly how she would put it…

"And, ha, wouldn't you know it? She knows I'm a reaper because someone told her that reapers exist," Marissa chastised, and Colton's face turned red.

"And she believed them?" he asked, trying to keep his cool.

"You know, I asked the same thing," Marissa said, raising her eyebrow at him. Colton glanced at her and then quickly glanced away when he saw the knowing look in her eyes. Finally, he sighed.

"I didn't know what else to do, and she was a close friend," he explained finally. Marissa just looked at him.

"That's kind of a sucky excuse," she said, a bit bitterly, before getting up from the booth just as Wanda walked into the diner, "I'll see you tomorrow," she told Colton, and walked out. He didn't say anything, but Wanda gave her a quizzical look as she stormed through the diner's doors and out into the not-so-bustling street.

------------------------------------------------

**are you guys excited??? the malex chapter is next, so you better review, eh? meet that pesky ransom of two reviews, shouldn't be too hard.**

**oh and for those of you who are reading this and who haven't answered the Thirteen question, get on that ASAP!!!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

okay, sorry this took so long to get up! life's hectic...and that's not really an excuse, but honestly, it's the truth, so, take it whatever way you want.

so, this is the **malex** chapter that i've been promising for about four chapters now...

**disclaimer:** neither shows are mine...or are they? :wiggles eyebrows suspiciously:  
...okay, they're not. sheesh.

_**NitaCandice:**_ why thank you! lol, i know what you mean about the grammar. it drives me absolutely insane when people write "loose" instead of "lose".

_**Manya91:**_ lol, it is a stange combo, huh? DLM and OC are like...yea... and thanx for answering the thriteen question!

_**Tweevil16:**_ lol, well maria's an irksome character...she is a bit annoying, isn't she? :P

_**Marina-B'tt.:**_ well, i'm glad you stumbled on it and liked it. lmao, this should be a malex fic, shouldn't it? :P

_**Marina-B'tt.:**_ again...don't you feel special? :P  
hmm, i may or may not be thinking what you're thinking about the Thirteen thing. ;) if you wanna find out, just pm me, yea? :)

_**FeelLikeRain:**_ you people are so lucky two is the required ransom. :P  
i feel so lucky that you like them so much you decided to review them! :D

...back to the story...

--

Chapt. 19

Marissa walked. She didn't exactly know where she was going, nor did she particularly care. She just, walked. Down sidewalks and winding alleys, up stairs and down escalators, when she came to them. Around the same block three or four times before taking a new route. She just walked, and thought, though she couldn't recall what exactly she thought about. Just, stuff.

She ended up in a café on the outskirts of town. It wasn't exactly the nicest place, and it wasn't exactly in the nicest neighborhood, but Marissa didn't really care. She didn't really care for much those days. Especially the coffee they served, it was kind of bland. Then again, so was her life. And her afterlife. Marissa tried not to think about it and instead found herself trying to separate salt from pepper as it lay in a big, integrated pile in front of her. She hadn't done that in years. She'd picked it up in middle school and dropped it about three weeks later. It was hard and time-consuming and didn't exactly have much of a point, but she had time to waste and nothing to lose, so she pressed onward, her finger catching pieces of pepper as she tried to put salt into the growing salt pile.

She sighed but didn't stop, pushing the pepper away. She didn't notice the fact that she had company.

"Having fun?" a girl's voice asked, and Marissa's head shot up. Her arm bumped the table and the salt pile almost ended up back with the mixed pile. Alex raised her eyebrow questioningly, luckily still holding her coffee, "That a yes?" she questioned, and Marissa smiled sheepishly.

"No," she said, going back to fiddling with the two piles. She didn't really want to talk to Alex right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone, except maybe the salt and pepper shakers. At least they didn't give her looks and they didn't make her heart flutter or make her want to kill herself. _I'm going insane_, Marissa realized, and glanced up at Alex, who was looking back at Marissa curiously.

"Bad day?" she asked, and Marissa just nodded.

"You have no idea," Marissa said quietly, dropping her gaze to the still mixed salt-and-pepper pile. She blinked at it a few times before realizing how stupid she must have looked, and feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. She brushed the piles off the table and looked back up at Alex. Alex just nodded.

"I think I might have an idea," she said, shrugging, but not saying anything more on the subject. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Ever watch possibly the sweetest man alive die right before your eyes in a horrific accident that should only be allowed to be in the movies?" Marissa snapped, not sure where her sudden anger had come from and not particularly caring. Anger shot through Alex's eyes as well, and her temper flared at the challenge.

"Ever had your heart ripped out by the person you loved most?" she shot back, and Marissa stared at Alex, dumbfounded and shocked.

"No," she whispered finally, feeling ashamed for opening old wounds. Wounds that she had created in the first place. Alex's anger didn't fade.

"Didn't think so," she said coldly, finally looking away from Marissa and instead turned her gaze to her covered coffee cup. They settled into an awkward silence, until finally, Alex grabbed the salt and pepper shakers and created another pile, before sorting them out. She began making a salt pile and a pepper pile. Marissa watched for a few moments.

"I find it easier if you just pull all the salt out," she explained softly, her eyes still trained on Alex's fingers as they deftly separated the spices. Alex didn't say anything, merely continued making the two piles, while the third, mixed pile was slowly waning.

"Um, do you mind if I ask…" Marissa started, but Alex cut her off.

"Of course I mind!" she snapped, her angry eyes locking with Marissa's, "But you're probably going to ask anyway and," Alex took a deep breath and calmed down, the anger leaving and being replaced with sadness, "…and I'm going to answer," she said with finality, giving Marissa a kicked-puppy look. Marissa opened her mouth to object, to say that Alex didn't have to, but was cut off again.

"Look, I'm never going to get over it if…if I don't talk about it," Alex swallowed and looked out the window, her eyes clouded with pain, "About her," she whispered, more to herself than to Marissa. Marissa felt a pang of regret. She didn't want to hear this. She knew that she shouldn't. But she had to. She wasn't Marissa anymore; she was someone else, someone who would be there for Alex when Alex needed her. Marissa took a steady breath then looked intently at Alex, giving the other girl her undivided attention. Alex sighed.

"I'd just broken up with Jodie," Alex started, looking down at the spice pile and continuing to sort.

---

Marissa listened intently to their relationship through Alex's eyes. She'd never quite understood the saying that you don't know someone until you've walked a mile in their shoes, but she could now understand where that was coming from. She found herself learning more about Alex through her story than she had when they were dating. Minor things, but still, things she wouldn't have minded knowing. And Alex had a lot to tell. She relived almost everything in perfect detail, bringing Marissa for a trip down Alex's memory lane. And Marissa couldn't help but be fascinated. She'd always known that Alex cared more than she'd let on, but she never realized how deep the blonde's feelings ran. And she found herself just as disgusted with herself as she was fascinated by Alex's interpretations. She almost didn't know how she could do that to Alex, almost didn't recognize the girl Alex was describing…almost didn't want to.

And then it was over. Their relationship fell apart again right before Marissa's eyes as she watched the broken blonde before her internally flinch from the memory, her eyes haunted with that which she dared not let go of.

Alex let out a deep sigh before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry to dump all that on you," she said finally, her smile turning into a bit of a grimace before she dropped it all together. Marissa shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay," Marissa assured her softly, leaning forward and placing her hand over Alex's comfortingly. Alex glanced at the brunette's hand but didn't do anything, her eyes vacant and sad. Marissa took a deep breath, "I'm glad you told me, Alex…you deserve better," Marissa whispered, adding the last part even though it sort of broke her heart to do so. Alex looked up and met Marissa's eyes.

"I do…but," Alex sighed, completely defeated, "I don't want better," she whispered, looking down at the table. Marissa didn't know what to say to that and found herself not saying anything at all. Finally, Alex took a sip of her coffee, and made a disgusted face.

"Yeah, the coffee here's kind of gross," Marissa said, smiling despite herself at Alex's slip up. Alex raised her eyebrow.

"No shit," she said, looking like she was ready to laugh, "I got this at Starbucks,"

"Then why the face?" Marissa asked, confused. Alex snorted.

"It's cold," she said simply, swishing the coffee before sighing and putting it down again. The two looked at each other and then looked away, neither sure what to say, until Alex's phone started ringing. Both girls jumped before Alex dug her cell out of her pocket and glanced at it. She sighed.

"Shit, I have to get going," she said, already standing up. She gave Marissa an apologetic smile, "Graduation rehearsals and all that," she explained, rolling her eyes. Marissa smiled back knowingly before Alex turned and left the place, leaving Marissa to herself.

She sighed, hauled herself out of the chair and shuffled out. She walked down streets again, this time knowing where she was going, home, to Wanda's.

But she somehow ended up at the diner. And she wordlessly joined the chatting reapers, not saying anything and not listening, not sure whether she was numb or just finally feeling the effects of being dead.

----------------------------------------------

**okay, a bit shorter than the other chapters...**

**and prolly not exactly what you guys were looking for...but, come on, Marissa just died like, 13 days ago. they need some emotional stuff more than anything else.**

**anyway, so if you really hate me that much, or if you're in tears, or even if you're just sitting there, there's a review button, which i would be very happy if you pressed. (and then actually left a review, for you smart asses out there who'd just press the button and call it even.).**

**:P**

**and omg they moved the review button! it's in the middle now, and i couldn't for the life of me find it for the longest time...okay, i'ma stop ranting, see you next chapter. :)  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**okay, you're lucky i love you guys, cause the ransom wasn't met, and hello, it was the MALEX chapter! so, i was a bit confused on that. i mean, did you guys hate it that much or did you just not notice it was up???**

anyway, i'll be nice and post the next chapter...

**Disclaimer:** well, i managed to make a million bucks off of the japanese stock market, and, vua-la! the shows still aren't mine. DUH, they never will be!!!

**_NitaCandice:_ **well, first off thank you, my lonely reviewer! yes, it was a bit short. :sigh: but it said what i needed it to say (i hope), so...

**a/n:** okay, you guy's don't actually have to read this author's note, i just feel like posting it. the sequel...i have started it! :claps: i'm like, so excited you don't even know, cause i was all like, "well, i don't want to write a sequel if it doesn't have a plot and won't come out as good or better than the first" (cause i hate when sequels are anything less than the originals). and i didn't have that good an idea of what i was gonna do. then, today, i got really excited, cause i totally came up with the perfect solution, and the plot just came to me and BAM! i am totally writing it now, the first chapter's done, and i know what's gonna happen in the second, now if i could just find time to type it...

anyway, done ranting, next chapter for you:

---

Chapt. 20

Colton filled out their index cards and Marissa watched the steady stroke of his hands. She been surprised, the day before, that the only thing Wanda had to ask her was if she could borrow her car the next day. Marissa never really ended up giving her a real answer, and, after another sleepless night, she ended up back in the diner, sitting in her usual place and waiting for the rest of them to show up. Colton was first and Raleigh came second, shortly followed by Byron and Wanda walked in shortly after that. Surprisingly, nobody said much, until Byron finally piped up.

"So, I saw this homeless guy yesterday," he stated suddenly, taking a long pull from his milk glass. Nobody cared, but they all listened anyway, looking at him and waiting for him to continue. Finally, Byron noticed this.

"What?" he sputtered through pancakes, "That's all I had to say!" he exclained, and everybody went back to their own thoughts, until Colton started handing out their index cards. Each reaper ended up with two.

"As you can all see," Colton started, giving them out, "It's going to be a busy day today. I hope you guys don't have too many plans," he added thoughtfully, and Marissa took her cards from him.

"Yeah, actually, I'm busy today," Wanda said suddenly, "That's why I need to know if I can borrow your car, Marissa," Wanda told Marissa, "It's kind of far, and I need to bring Jodie."

"So take a train or something, it's my turn with the car," Byron said snidely. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"It will never be your turn with _my_ car," she told Byron, before looking at Wanda, "And I'm really sorry Wanda, but I need my car today. I've got something to go to and it's out of town," Marissa explained apologetically, keeping it vague. She didn't exactly feel like saying she was going to be attending her ex-girlfriend's graduation, though she'd probably end up telling Wanda anyway.

Marissa glanced down at her index cards as Byron started saying something again. She tuned him out as she rummaged in her purse for the invitation. Her appointments were at 10:36 and 10:45 a.m., while the opening ceremony of the graduation officially started at 11:00. That gave her 15 minutes to get all the way across town, out on the highway and then actually find the place. Technically, it was within the L.A city line, but it was a huge campus and most didn't consider it part of L.A.

"Shit, I better get going," Wanda said suddenly, glancing at the clock hanging on the diner wall. She gave Marissa one last hopeful look.

"No," Marissa said apologetically, sipping from her milkshake. It was chocolate but wasn't doing much to ease her queasy feeling. Wanda sighed and walked out, and Byron watched her go.

"Okay, so seriously, do I get the car today?" he asked, and Marissa glared at him.

"No, I have to go out of town, I just said that," Marissa snarled, and Byron shook his head.

"I thought you were just saying that to get rid of Wanda," he said nonchalantly, before turning to his breakfast once again. Marissa had half a mind to grab his fork and shove it through his hand, but decided against it and began to get up as well.

"Oh, Marissa, you're appointments are kind of in a bad neighborhood," Colton called after her, and Marissa spun around.

"So?"

"I'm just warning you now, don't wear anything nice, chances are it will be messy," he explained, and Marissa gave him a sour smile.

"Great, thanks," Marissa said sarcastically, turning and walking out the door. Great, now not only did she have to race all that distance, she now had to change in between as well. Just fucking great. And in addition, she was supposed to work today. Marissa sighed, walking until she found the garage where she'd parked her car. Getting in, she decided that she had enough time to tell Maria in person that she wasn't going to be in that day…though she wasn't exactly sure why. Perhaps she just wanted to be able to dump all her trepidations on her? Marissa snorted, knowing that the real reason was that she wanted to delay going to her appointments as much as possible.

---

Maria furrowed her eyebrows as she read Marissa's index cards, while Marissa rummaged through several outfits, trying to pick one that not only was presentable at a graduation, but that made her stunning. If she was going to get sprayed with blood and possibly have the worst day of her life, she wanted to at least not have to worry about why people were staring at her at the graduation. She plucked several potential candidates out and scrutinized each with an experienced eye, though she wasn't quite sure what would make Rochelle look good. She knew what made Marissa look good, but she had no idea when it came to her "new identity". She stuffed several of the garments back where there was room before further scrutinizing the few remaining candidates.

"You shouldn't wear that one," Maria said suddenly, frowning at the outfit Marissa was holding to her torso, "These appointments are in this shitty hell-hole of a 'neighborhood', if anyone dare call it that, and anyway, you're bound to get blood on them," Maria stated, and Marissa sighed.

"This is for something else," she said, too tired to explain. Maria only gave a curt nod.

"Still, you shouldn't wear that one, it does nothing for Rochelle's eyes," Maria said, turning back to the index cards. Marissa quickly replaced the candidate. She now only had two left and found it hard to decide. Maria glanced up.

"The one in your right hand," Maria said, nodding an affirmative, "That'll look great on you," she added flatly, handing Marissa her index cards, and Marissa smiled.

"Thanks," she stated, before reaching into her purse and fumbling around to find her non-existent money. She had gotten her paycheck, yes, but knew it would be smart to put it in savings or something, other than to cash it. Maria rolled her eyes.

"Just take it," she snipped, snapping the tag right off. Marissa nodded wordlessly, trying to thank Maria using only her eyes as she thought of what to say next. Maria picked up on the hesitations. "And go!" Maria snapped Marissa out of her thoughts, "For god's sake your appointment's in a freaking hour!" Maria almost hissed venomously, "And you know how much I hate my employees being late!"

---

Marissa shifted on her feet and glared down at her index card. She was aware of several men leering at her from where they perched, some still atop their construction equipment, taking a break to admire the view. Marissa felt disgusted but she needed to find the guy who was going to die, and fast. Preferably, she would have liked to find both guys, take their souls, and leave before anything could happen. If worse came to worse she would just have to come back and get their sorry asses.

Marissa glanced around again, at all the gruff men, half of whom looked like they'd just finished doing time. She knew that that probably wasn't the case, but Marissa couldn't care less. She finally got up the nerve and cleared her throat.

"How can we help you, little lady?" one guy shouted before she could say anything, and Marissa glanced over at him. He had a beer belly and was going bald, but he seemed friendly enough.

"Do any of you know D.J Doughters?" she asked, and all the guys shook their heads, "Oh…um, how about Q.W Rockefell?" she questioned, and again the guys shook their head. Marissa sighed in frustration. She was at a construction site, it would have been damn easier to have two of the construction workers die than to have two random by passers. She scowled at the cards in her hand and then glanced at her watch.

"S' 10:36," one sleazy, skinny guy said, his hardhat falling well below his brow, obviously too big for his head. Marissa thought about giving him a smile, but decided against it when she realized he wasn't looking at her face but at her breasts. She quickly turned away from him and walked to the nearest stoop. She sat down and waited for her dead guy to walk by.

Marissa sighed again, deciding to lean back on the stoop, so that at least she could see the sky, instead of all the construction. She looked up just in time to see a guy falling straight for her, his throat obviously slit and blood spilling from the fresh wound. Marissa tried to shrink into the stoop and closed her eyes, ready for impact, but all she felt was the splatter of blood on her clothes. The red immediately seeped through and Marissa could feel the warmth. She shivered, plainly disgusted, before looking up. The body's foot had caught onto something, because it was just hanging there, dripping on her, and Marissa hesitantly reached up and grabbed D.J Doughters' arm.

_Damn_, Marissa thought smugly as she let go, pulling on her shirt to get a better look at the damage.

"You got a little somethin' on your shirt," D.J's soul told her suddenly, and Marissa blinked rapidly in frustration.

"Yeah, thanks, I can see that," she told him bitterly, pulling herself off the step, careful to not bump into Mr. Doughter's body. She relocated to the railing. As much as she would have loved to leave, she had another soul to collect, so she sighed and prayed that the construction guys were still on break and wouldn't be seeing the scene any time soon. That and that there wouldn't be too many by standers any time soon. She glanced around before looking back at her watch. 10:44. _Damn, time flies when you're getting soaked in blood_, Marissa thought, with mock enthusiasm.

The door to the apartments burst open, and a scared looking man flew out, trying to hide his bloody knife in his coat pocket. Marissa reached out and slid her fingers over his coat, pulling out his soul, of which he took no notice, instead making a mad dash out to the street…but not before running into the body he'd just killed. He stumbled and grabbed hold of the corpse, before realizing that it was, in fact, his victim. Q.W. Rockefell let out a tiny yelp and jumped, before the body moved and swung him around. He lost his balance and flew out into the street, just as a car, cruising around ninety on the never-busy road, slammed into him. Marissa closed her eyes as the body tumbled and made sickening noises.

"Whoa, what was that?" one of the work men asked, while almost simultaneously, Doughter whined loudly to Marissa.

"Hey, how come he's not all disfigured?", and Rockefell looked just as shocked as the man he'd just killed not ten minutes before. Marissa gave them a fleeting look before fleeing the scene, both souls watching her go, not exactly sure what to do.

---

Maria gagged when she saw Marissa walk in, still covered with blood, but also pressed for time. Marissa didn't say hi, didn't stop to chat, just threw herself into the storage room, changed, and exited almost as quickly as she'd come, leaving a queasy Maria behind.

-----------------------------------------------

**so, are you guys excited? just four more chapters and we're done with this sucker! **

**but those chapter's aren't gonna be up unless i get some reviews. :HINT:**


	21. Chapter 21

alas, i'm back! with chapter 21, which leaves 3 more chapters, i think...

just a warning, these are getting shorter and shorter, idk if it's just because it was near the end and i got lazy or what. but, that's beside the point.

...as for the sequel, it's being written but i'm uneasy about posting it. i guess i'll see where it goes. as i've said before...somewhere, i don't really like sequels. i like them if they meet the standard of the original, or are higher, or can stand on their own. it can certain stand on it's own, but i'm not sure about the other two. :sigh:

**Disclaimer:** no witty-ness today. they just aren't mine, none of the characters (except the ones who died and Marissa's fellow reapers, excluding Jodie, and the other characters that you've never heard of before), i don't own anything from either show...but i do own this fic and that i'm quite proud of.

_**Tweevil16:**_ well, i'm glad the death(s) were entertaining. :)

_**Werid-O-Ville:**_ hehe, i'm so hooked on reviews, so i guess it all balances out.

_**FeelLikeRain:**_ nope! no graduation for you! hehe.

**okay, so yea, next chapter.**

----

Chapt. 21

Marissa was late. She knew she was late. But the opening ceremony wasn't anything, right? It was just people finding their seats and an organist playing a few hymns or something before the graduating started, right? Marissa cursed under her breath as she lost her high heel again. She tore it out of the ground and angrily thrust it back on her foot, possibly breaking an appendage or two, but she pressed onward. She at least had to find her fucking seat before the graduating started.

Finally, the entrance where the ceremony was being held came into view, and Marissa sped up, attempting to hobble along as her other heel came loose. She didn't much care, she was almost there…and she could still hear the organist warming up. _Thank god_, Marissa thought, letting out a sigh of relief. So she wasn'ttoo late. And there were still people walking around. _Also a good sign_, she thought proudly as she walked into a passing crowd, quickly fixing her heel and pretending like she'd been there the whole time. Nobody noticed their new arrival as she fished through her purse and attempted to keep up with the wandering group at the same time. She pulled her invitation out just as they entered the seating area, and Marissa let out a sigh of relief. The place was pretty empty, with people still seeking out the refreshments before trying to get comfortable …or as comfortable as one could get in the metal folding chairs.

Marissa finally broke from the group as she noticed which seat was hers, plopping down in it, suddenly exhausted. She blinked her eyes and tried to rid herself of the feeling, though it was a stubborn feeling that refused to leave. Marissa sighed, frustrated, folding her arms and glaring at the stage, which wasn't too far away but wasn't exactly close, either. She closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her, deciding a nap couldn't be too bad.

"Well well well," someone said curiously, and Marissa opened her eyes, glancing over at two approaching figures, "And who do we have here?" Jodie asked, her eyes wide in mock surprise, "Marissa?" she asked coyly, smiling even as she faked clueless-ness.

"I was invited," Marissa said coldly, and Jodie pursed her lips into a grin.

"Yeah, us too," Jodie said, and stepped aside to reveal Wanda, who had apparently been saying something to Jodie before she looked up and spotted Marissa. Wanda's eyes lit up with recognition.

"Hey Marissa!" she said, smiling good-heartedly. Marissa smiled back, "What are you doing here?" Wanda questioned, clearly pleased by this surprise.

"I was invited," Marissa repeated, but with no bite. Wanda grinned.

"Yeah, us too!" Wanda told her happily, and Jodie laughed.

"I already told her that," she snickered at Wanda, while trying to take a bite out of her cake. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"You need a fork for that, Jodes," Wanda chastised, and Jodie rolled her eyes.

"I got five fingers," she said snidely, returning to her cake as she sat next to Marissa. Wanda followed suit, and Marissa realized something.

"Wait!" Marissa burst out, and Jodie dropped her cake as she started.

"Damn," she muttered, looking at the once-delicious cake, before giving Marissa a look of great dislike.

"How were you invited?" she questioned Wanda, before realizing that that was weirdly worded and trying again, "I mean, who invited you? Who are you here for?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Alex Kelly," Wanda said proudly, smiling, then looked at Jodie, "I am so proud of her, I can't believe she got the guts to go back to scho-"

"How do you know Alex?" Marissa asked, clearly shocked. Wanda looked over to see the confusion on Marissa's face.

"Well, I…we're friends," Wanda paused as she took in Marissa's expression, "Whoa, wait a minute, you know Alex?" Wanda questioned incredulously, almost as shocked as Marissa. Jodie's eyes lit up gleefully and she watched the two, obviously eager to see how the conversation would go. Marissa blushed slightly, and Wanda shook her head.

"Hold on, how do you know Alex?" Wanda asked, and Marissa felt her face grow redder.

"Um, she's, uh, she's my ex," Marissa let out, looking away from Wanda and only glancing at her quickly, "That I mentioned…earlier," Marissa clarified, and Wanda looked dumbfounded. Jodie couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Oh my god it's like you two just realized your best friend was stabbing you in the back!" Jodie almost shouted, doubling over in laughter. Marissa scowled at Jodie and Wanda grinned.

"Well, it would have been nice if _my_ best friend had told me sooner!" Wanda tsked Jodie hitting her playfully, while Jodie clutched her stomach as her laughs turned to giggles.

"So, do you two…" Marissa paused, not sure if she wanted to know the answer, "I mean, did you an Alex…were you-"

Wanda caught her drift and almost fell out of her chair.

"God no!" she almost shouted, startling a still chuckling Jodie, "'Girl' is not my type, Marissa," she explained, then made a contemplative face, "But I didn't know it was yours,"

"It's not," Marissa defended feebly, and Jodie rolled her eyes, "With her…I mean, with Alex, it was just…special," Marissa tried to explain, finding that she couldn't. Jodie snickered, none too friendly, either.

"Yeah, that's why you broke her heart," Jodie shot venomously, and Marissa flinched. Wanda grew wide-eyed with realization.

"You mean," she asked Jodie, then pointing at Marissa, "That that was _her_?"

Jodie nodded smugly.

"Eeyup, in the flesh," Jodie commented scathingly, drawing out the "yep". Wanda looked at Jodie, disbelieving.

"It couldn't have been her," she said finally, glancing at Marissa, who felt sorry all over again, even though technically she hadn't done anything to Wanda. _Yeah, nothing that you didn't do to Alex; you just lied to her is all_, Marissa thought bitterly to herself, and she bit her lip, tired of reprimanding herself over and over when it came to Alex.

"It was," Jodie said shortly, "And god only knows why she doesn't blame you," Jodie huffed at Marissa, slouching in her seat. Marissa didn't exactly know what that meant.

"Huh?" she questioned, and Jodie rolled her eyes. Wanda sighed.

"She doesn't blame you, Marissa," Wanda said, smiling sadly. Jodie picked up from there.

"She's been through hell and back and she still doesn't blame you for the break-up! Jesus Christ, she thinks it's all her fault and she's been punishing herself ever since!" Jodie snapped, her voice rising angrily. To both Marissa and Jodie's surprise, Wanda started laughing. Jodie turned incredulously to the older woman, and Wanda caught her gaze, before laughing harder.

"Oh, it's nothing," Wanda explained, despite the fact that nobody asked, "I just realized why she went back to high school," Wanda choked out, between giggles, "I mean, what kind of punishment is better than high school?" Wanda inquired, before cracking up again. Truthfully, it wasn't that funny, but Jodie grinned anyway.

"Yeah," she let out a small laugh, before turning to Marissa, "And you came back just in time for her to start getting her life back on track," Jodie said, most of the humor gone from her voice, replaced with a thoughtful look, which soon turned to an amused, if a bit pained, one, "And she started moving on…with Rochelle," Jodie knitted her eyebrows together.

"How ironic that Alex is moving on from Marissa…with Marissa!" Jodie said, her face lighting up at the sudden epiphany, then falling with a look of concentration, "That would be irony, right?" she inquired of Wanda, and Wanda thought for a moment before shrugging.

"We'll have to ask Alex, Ms. 'Second in her Class'," Jodie said teasingly, grinning mischievously at the stage. Marissa stared at Jodie.

"What?" she asked, and Jodie looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, she probably didn't tell you," Jodie started, before the music started and the graduation began.

---------------------------------------

**okay, so until next chapter! REVIEW! next chapter's not up until that happens. i think i'ma be mean and up the ransom to three. i mean, it's the graduation, what any alex fan would want alex to accomplish, it can't be that hard to get one more reviewer, eh? and i don't care if you guys have some constructive critism to get out there (which i'm sure some of you will by the end of the story), so lay it on me! **

**(and the good stuff doesn't hurt either) :P**


	22. Chapter 22

it's back! dundundudundundundun!

okay, here we've finally gotten to the graduation! yay! and omg thanx to all you crazy people who reviewed and have been holding out on me this whole time! :grumbles about how i should have raised the ransom earlier:

**Disclaimer:** ha, you're really funny if you honestly still have even the shadow of a thought in your head that these shows are mine...cause they aren't! duh. but this story's mine, and i'm quite fond of it. so fond that i will resort to murder if any of you even dare to post it anywhere else without my permission! :narrows eyes and points:

okay! now, then:

_**chismes:**_ gah! i love that you love this story! :D

_**NitaCandice:**_ what can i say? this is the first story i've ever completed, so i'd like to savor the victory. :P

_**MalexFan91:**_ i'm sure you're not alone in your wanting-to-know-ness. :)

_**PenDummy:**_ she's talking in flashback at that part, like "i had just broken up with jodie, then came to newport, :insert rest of memories here:". and yea, Jodie's been dead for...we'll say a long time, cause i don't really have a specific date in mind. longer than Wanda, though. she's seen it all, that's why she has that "bitchier and better than thou" attitude, obvi! ;P

_**PenDummy:**_ and i love you for reviewing the story! ...twice! :D

_**FeelLikeRain:**_ well you finally get the graduation bit now! hope you like it!

_**Tweevil16:**_ lol, i think Alex was probably smart all along. just not motivated.

**okay, now that that's done:**

---

Chapt. 22

Alex was second in her class. Which meant she had to make a speech. But, in a very Alex-like fashion, she walked up the mike, decked out in her robe and hat, the school colors and a sash decorating the baggy black garment, she only smiled mischievously out over the crowd.

"So, I know I'm supposed to give this huge speech about how thank god it's finally over and that my fellow students and I would like to thank the faculty for four very interesting years," Alex started, flashing the audience a half smile. "But, come on. Mr. Ritter already put you to sleep, and these have been the worst four years of my life," she said into the mike, and already several graduates were egging her on from where they sat. "So, without further ado," she grinned evilly, "Adios Mother Fuckers!" she shouted, throwing up both middle fingers. The rows of graduates erupted into loud cheers and applause, all shouting her name as she took off her hat and flung it out into the audience, before rushing off the stage, leaving several bemused professors to blush in embarrassment. Marissa, along with half of the audience, the half that knew Alex, laughed. Jodie was positively beaming.

---

"You did it!" Jodie shouted, throwing her arms enthusiastically around her friend and then beaming at her once she'd pulled away, "I mean, I had my suspicions but I didn't think that you'd actually _do_ it!" Jodie grinned proudly at Alex, "I'm proud of you, kid," she said, "And I'm proud of you for graduating, of course," she added as a playful afterthought. Alex laughed.

"I figured, what the hell," she grinned appreciatively at Jodie, "And I mean, really, what are they going to do? Expel me?"

"Hell no cause you graduated!" Jodie exclaimed, one arm still on Alex's shoulders. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised they didn't withhold your diploma," Wanda said, also pulling Alex into a hug. Alex laughed.

"Nah, the principal loves me," Alex grinned a cocky grin, before turning to grin at Marissa.

"Hey!" she said happily, and Marissa smiled back. No way was she going to let her emotions get in the way. The day was Alex's day, and Alex's alone. So Marissa shoved away all her feelings and gave Alex a tight hug.

"I can't believe you did that," she said to Alex as she pulled back, and Alex laughed.

"You haven't known me that long," was all she said, winking, obviously still high from the stunt she'd pulled. Marissa laughed along with her.

"So oh my god, second in your class!" Marissa said, before they could fall into a silence, "Why didn't you tell me? I would have brought…I don't know, something besides just myself," she finished lamely, and Alex chuckled.

"No, you're fine," she said admiringly, sharing a quick look with Marissa before she looked beyond her, "Hey, Wanda," Alex asked, knitting her eyebrows slightly, "Don't you know that guy?" she asked, and Wanda and Marissa turned to see who it was. Raleigh walked through the crowds, looking a bit lost, every once and a while glancing at his index card. Wanda, for some reason, didn't spot him.

"Who?" she asked, turning back to Alex briefly.

"The guy, in the tweed jacket and funny clothes," Alex attempted to describe, and Marissa's attention quickly jumped from Raleigh back to Alex.

"Speaking of clothes," Marissa said to Alex, leering at her. Alex went wide-eyed.

"Haha, no, I'm not showing anyone my clothes," Alex said, and Marissa pouted.

"Come on Alex, you bought those especially for this occasion!" Marissa pleaded playfully, and Alex crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Still not doing it," Alex refused.

"You can say 'mother fuckers' in front of possibly a thousand people but you can't just pull off your robe?" Marissa raised her eyebrow, "Come on, do it for me,"

"A bit eager to get my robe off, aren't you?" Alex drawled flirtatiously. Marissa blushed slightly but rolled her eyes and played along.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said, exasperated, and Alex laughed.

"Fine, but I'm still not showing anyone," Alex said, then adding, "It's bad enough that you've already seen them and-"

"Oh! Raleigh!" Wanda exclaimed, finally spotting the other reaper in the crowd. Both girls stopped what they were doing, and Jodie, they realized, had managed to disappear. Raleigh looked up when he heard Wanda shout his name, and he quickly scurried toward the familiar face.

"Hey," he breathed, wide-eyed and looking a bit panic-stricken, "Uh, hey," he added, when he noticed Marissa and Alex. He grinned meekly at Alex, "Congratulations," he said, nodding at her robe, and Alex grinned back.

"Thanks," she said, sticking out her hand. Raleigh shook it, but before either could say their names, Jodie bounced back to the group, a piece of cake in hand.

"I am so not letting this one fall on the ground," she said, joining the group and turning to glare at Marissa, who flushed slightly. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"I see you didn't get a fork," she chastised, and Jodie gave her an evil look.

"I have five fingers and they work just perfectly," she said snootily, sticking her nose in the air, inadvertently tipping the small paper plate. The cake hit the ground just as Jodie realized what she'd done, and she cursed under her breath. Wanda started laughing.

"That's about how well it worked for you last time," she managed to get out, and Raleigh grinned at the exchanged.

"Hey, uh, Wanda, Mar…I mean, Rochelle, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he asked timidly, and Wanda walked away with him, while Marissa shot Alex an apologetic look and followed him as well.

---

Raleigh led them half way to the parking lot, near an empty food table and under a light, which was surprisingly on. Marissa glanced around, only to find that it was, in fact, dusk. She hadn't thought that they'd been there that long, or that the ceremony had even lasted that long…but apparently it had and they had. She shook her head and adjusted her high heel again as it sunk into the soft ground. Raleigh turned and faced them apprehensively.

"I, uh, need some help," he stated finally, hesitantly. Wanda nodded.

"With?" she questioned, and he fumbled with his index cards uneasily. Oh, great, Marissa thought, making the connection. What the fuck? Why did death have to ruin the most perfect moments? Why?! Marissa swallowed hard to keep herself from shouting her thoughts and instead waited for Raleigh to explain.

"I can't find them!" he blurted out, waving his index cards frantically. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down before continuing, "I'm sorry, it's just, they're in about…" he checked his watch, "four minutes and then the next one is a minute after that, and I really need to find them!" he hissed, lower this time as a small crowd of people walked by. Wanda nodded again, to show that they would help him. He sighed in relief.

"Okay, here's who we're looking for," he said, handing each girl one of his index cards. Marissa took the one offered to her and glanced at the time and address first. She didn't know why she did, Raleigh was obviously there for a reason. But she did, and then she glanced at the name and her breath caught in her throat.

A. Kelly.

_Alex_.

-------------------------------------------------

**OMG a cliffhanger of beyond epic proportions! now, for those of you whose noses are two inches away from your screen, with your mouths hanging open in pure disbelief that i'd even do something like that, drop a review, eh?**

**cause maybe, who knows, i'll up the ransom to...well, i was gonna say 4, but i got 8 for last chapter, (okay, so technically seven), but i know you guys desperately want the next chapter. and knowledge is power! peace out! **

**oh, btw, i'll be nice and leave the ransom at 4. sound good? :puppy eyes:**

**course, the more the merrier. :cough HINT cough:  
**


	23. Chapter 23 and Epilogue

**the end's not near, it's here! omg, i stole that from the name of an episode of i think the O.C, but that's wayyy beside the point...**

**so, i was originally gonna post chapt. 23 and the epilogue separately, but after realizing how short they both were, i decided to combine them. so, this is really the end, aren't you guys depressed?**

**as for the sequel, i've come to the conclusion that there will not be one. in the future, i may change that, but for now, i've started two sequels, and neither are going anywhere. so, no, NO SEQUEL!!! :bawls:**

**Disclaimer:** gah! the last time i'm doing this for both DLM and OC! :cries again: yea, i'm being WAY over dramatic, w/e. they still aren't mine, even after 23[4] chapters. :sigh:

_**chismes:**_ it was a pretty bad one, wasn't it? :grins evilly:

_**Manya91:**_ ah, but if you remember, in the show, they had to know like, hours before the appointment for it to be prevented. marissa has...four minutes! yes, that will totally work. ;P

_**NitaCandice:**_ AH, BUT I DID!!! i do know what you're saying, and it was originally where i was going with this fic. but then i came up with this ending, and i felt this one was grittier and would have led better into the sequel i had planned.

_**Miss-Anonymous123:**_ i love that you love this story! :claps:

_**Werid-O-Ville:**_ evil is not the word? devilish, then? :P

_**FeelLikeRain:**_ well, finding out that the story is only two more chapters must be a bit of a bummer too. and who says she has to die cause fate sentence her? have we learned nothing from Prison Break? Life? i've never actually seen those shows, but...

_**Marina-B'tt.:**_ ah, well, if you get curious as to if you're right or not about what the plans is/were for the Thirteen thing, just pm me, i think you and i are actually thinking about two very different things, believe it or not. and if that didn't get you intriqued, i don't know what will. :P and no, there is no other A. Kelly there.

_**Tweevil16:**_ lol, omg that's hilarious. i've never been cyber-slapped before, nor have i ever been sinisterly whispered at over the www. and, you may have guessed that it was alex, but i bet even you haven't predicted the ending...or maybe you have. that would suck, but w/e. that would just mean you're a genius, and as long as you don't use your powers for evil spoilers (unless you're telling them to me, i love spoilers), then i think we'll be okay. as for the hitlist, i better not be at the top of everyones, cause if i am, i'll probably cower in the corner instead of finishing the Fourth Season, and i know you guys would hate me even more if that happened...

phew, all that said, enjoy the final chapter(s)!

---

Chapt. 23

Marissa stared at the card in disbelief. The world went silent around her and it was just her and the card. Maybe it's not Alex, her mind reeled, and she could only mentally shake her head. It had to be Alex, because Alex didn't have a middle name. She'd always told Marissa that she'd chalked it up to her parents not wanting much to do with her, but Marissa had never believed that. She believed that Alex didn't have a middle name, but she didn't believe that it was because her parents could care less. There had to be a different reason, right? _Jesus, Marissa, way to be on the_ wrong topic_! _ She shouted at herself in her head. Her mind was spinning. Alex. Alex. Why Alex? Why now? When she was finally getting over Marissa, finally getting ready to do something with her life? Why was fate so fucking cruel? Marissa wasn't sure whether she'd turned numb or just blindingly angry. She also didn't realize that someone was talking to her.

"Are you going to help me find this person or what?" Raleigh was almost shouting, and Marissa snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"Marissa!" he said pleadingly, "I need to find this person in like, a minute!" he said, and Marissa's temper flared.

"You said four minutes!" she shouted back at him, and he looked taken aback before finding his voice and shaking his head disgustedly.

"Yeah, that was before you zoned out and glared at the index card!" he shouted back, "I've been trying to get your attention ever since!"

"Shit," Marissa felt every emotion possible flood through her veins. Panic, fear, helplessness, anger, pain, hatred, over whelming sadness, it was all there. Her heart quickened and she took off through the waning crowds, trying to spot that blonde hair with the purple streak, to pull her away from the area, drag her if she had to. Alex was not ready to die, there was just no way, absolutely no way. Marissa spotted Alex just as, out of the corner of her eye, Marissa saw someone pull out a long gun. Marissa didn't even have time to contemplate as the person aimed it at the first bystander nearby, before anyone could shout a warning, the gun man took direct aim at Alex and pulled the trigger, just as Marissa flung her arms around Alex and shielded her. Alex looked stunned and Marissa heard another round go off before someone apparently grabbed the gun from the gunman's hand. But Marissa couldn't be sure. She couldn't see much through her tears of pain. It was weird, how she'd never felt it the first time she was shot, but this one felt like it'd hit her whole back.

_Shotgun_, Marissa realized as the world went fuzzy and blurred around the edges, the burning in her back almost more pain than her body could handle. She realized she was clutching to someone, and that same someone was saying Rochelle's name. Marissa blinked, the pain subsiding a bit, and she realized something. There was almost no way that any normal person would be able to survive this. Chances were, the wounds were deeper than she could feel, and she was sure she probably looked like hell, what with her back blown to bits and all. She felt tears reach her eyes again as she realized the only option that she had. She had to die…again. Marissa bit her lip and looked up into the piercing blue eyes of Alex, and she smiled slightly, trying to remember what dying had been like the first time she'd done it. It certainly hadn't hurt as much, that was for sure.

It hadn't been hard. She'd shut her eyes, only for a minute…and there she was, undead. Could shutting her eyes be that hard? She looked deeply into Alex's. _Yes_, she realized, and she quickly looked away, feeling unshed tears rimming her eyes. The one thing she had from her old life…but she had to let go. Of it all. Marissa let one tear slip down her cheek as she closed her eyes and relaxed into Alex, dying. If only.

The world was surprisingly silent. All the words and shouts, all the world, was muffled as Marissa went limp, letting her thoughts drift, feeling Alex shift to try and keep her up, keep her awake. The sirens were muffled, and she barely would have realized that she was being moved, except she missed the warmth. Where had Alex gone? Marissa, as badly as she wanted to, dared not open her eyes. It would ruin this. Everything. The silence, the death. A gentle melody played in the back of Marissa's mind and she listened to it contently. Why couldn't dying have been this easy the first time? Why had it not been so peaceful? To let the world go, it was easier than she would have thought. But it only lasted a short while.

---

The ambulance was rushing down the roads, its siren's not as muffled as Marissa opened one eye and looked up at the familiar face of a very familiar EMT. He gave her a small smile when she opened both eyes and sighed, her small nap and all its peaceful remnants completely gone. It'd been the first time she'd slept since she'd died…twelve days ago. God, it was only twelve days? She felt like she'd lived a whole other lifetime, a whole new one that had just slipped away, along with the last hope of ever…doing whatever was happening between them with Alex again. Marissa sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, before glancing up at the EMT. He nodded his sympathies and Marissa sat up, looking out the tiny window at the world going by.

---------------------------------------

Epilogue:

Marissa watched from a distance, her arms wrapped around herself, looking at her funeral. The day was waning and there were a few people gathered around the freshly-dug grave, listening to the priest ask god to accept Rochelle into his holy kingdom, while Cloudy stroked the empty, closed casket, looking sadly down at it. There were several others there that weren't reapers, including the priest, and a few of the construction workers she had seen not two weeks earlier. A waitress from the diner and her fellow reapers, the EMT, who's name was Tov. A strange name that, he explained, was his fourth. He'd heard it when he was a little kid, and never quite forgot it. And Marissa had smiled, as she told him a bit about herself, on their ride in the ambulance.

Alex wasn't there. She was on a plane, a million miles away, running away like she had done before. Marissa felt despair at the thought of never seeing her again, but she would have to deal. With everything. She knew that she'd miss Alex. And Ryan, Seth, Summer, everyone from her old lives. But there was no turning back now. She allowed a tear to slide down her cheek as she watched the ceremony wrapping up, the coffin slowly being lowered into the ground.

Marissa briefly wondered, if this was like what her first funeral was like. A small gathering of close friends? Ha, not with Julie, no way. But, for just a while, she could just pretend. Pretend that she was a specter, a ghost, watching her funeral for the first time. She could pretend that her heart didn't ache, that her eyes weren't watering, that she was shaking because she was cold. She could pretend to be so many things.

She'd be moving, in a couple more weeks. She was being transferred. God only knew to where, all she knew was that it was far…far away from her old lives, from who she once was. She could become whoever it was she'd been pretending to be. And that wasn't so bad. A second chance at her second chance. She smiled a sad smile and turned away from the scene, tightening her arms around her and walking over the grass, letting her mind drift across the busy streets and dirty buildings of L.A, all the way to where her real body was buried, in Newport. Where she was going, she wasn't sure. But it was forward, and that was something.

---

**yes, the death was probably a bit melo-dramatic. but, it's my first time writing a death. not to mention, a highly "emotional" scene, if you dare to call it that.**

**and i so warned you guys that the open ending.**

**okay, well, that being said, tell me what you guys think! did i do a good job? are you all trying not to cry? i personally love the epilogue/ending, but that's just me.**

**and if you guys have any questions as for the decision of no sequel, please pm me, as i feel the need to explain myself but i don't feel like ranting on this story...  
**


End file.
